Nosso Reflexo
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: NaruHina SasuSaku  A historia conta com Minato, filho de Naruto e Hinata.   O maior sonho do pequeno e se tornar o terceiro Hokage de sua geracao, e claro, encontrar sua mae, que ele acredita ainda estar viva.
1. Chapter 1

Essa FIC e minha primeira do casal NaruHina...  
>To amando tanto escrever ela, e espero que voces gostem...<br>Lembrando que o universo dos ninjas nao existem nessa fic, mas aqui voce vai ouvir falar em Hokage e Konoha, sendo estes o posto de "Delegado" ou algo parecido no distrito policial de Toquio: Konoha. 

* * *

><p>Capitulo 01: Uzumaki Minato Chegando...!<p>

Ele ergueu o pincel e sorriu. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam a medida que se movia. E sua risada contida para não se denunciar.

-Pronto... Perfeito... - Ele murmurou.

Estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo, preso pela cintura e pintava os rostos das estátuas dos Hokages.  
>Ao observar bem, até que o terceiro ficava bem de bigode... Mas o cavanhaque era algo estranho na Tsunad-.<p>

-Uzumaki Minato! - O grito alto de seu tio Neji, o fez cair no chão com um baque agudo, e quase preocupando o Hyuuga. _Quase_. O garoto levou a mão à testa em seu mais recente e adquirido galo.

Ele caminhava pela delegacia, mascando seu chiclete e observando algumas placas ao redor.  
>Adorava fazer isso. "Matar o tempo" como gostava de chamar... E ainda decorava alguns nomes de presidentes como por exemplo, o primeiro presidente dos E.U.A: George Washington.<br>O primeiro presidente do Japão: Naoto Kan que se demitiu...

Descontraído e com as mãos nos bolsos, ele soprou seu chiclete formando uma bola até estourar e depois arqueou a cabeça para ler o nome do primeiro Hokage...  
>Hashirama...<br>Mas virou um pouco a cabeça ao ouvir uma risada conhecida dentro da sala principal da delegacia de Konoha e sorriu brevemente dando um passo para trás. A porta se abriu em um estrondo e de lá saiu seu melhor amigo correndo com um pincel na mão e ele também reparou que o pequeno loiro tinha uma mancha da tinta em seu rosto...  
>... Provavelmente andara aprontando de novo...<p>

-Típico.

Ele sorriu mais abertamente enquanto Minato passava por ele correndo de seu tio Neji, que saia agora da sala com uma expressão quase assassina. Nem era como se ele fosse um policial super respeitado da esquadra de Konoha em Tóquio... Era como se ele fosse o titio mau que queria a cabeça do "projeto de Naruto" como gostava de se referir a Minato Hyuuga Uzumaki.

-Sua peste! Volte aqui!

-Lerdo! Lerdo! Lerdooooo! - Ele deu ênfase rindo, e viu quando seu melhor amigo, Itachi Kane Uchiha ergueu a mão, mas sorriu ao ver que seu tio Neji havia parado de perseguí-lo. Provavelmente não aguentando a corrida. -Tá ficando velho Tio-.

**_Paf! _**

-Minato...!

A voz de sua tia Hanabi o fez erguer a cabeça, já que colidira com um corpo, mas ao fazer isso, ele viu que não havia "trombado" nela, e sim _nele_.

-Minato Hyuuga... - Hiashi Hyuuga murmurou. Seus olhos apertados e seu olhar repreendendo o neto que agora massageava a cabeça e protestava silenciosamente por ser tão azarado. -Pode me dizer o que pensa que está fazendo?

-... Minato voc-.

-Não Hanabi. - Ele cortou a filha e viu o pequeno adquirir uma expressão agora emburrada. -Quero ouvir de Minato porque ele está correndo pela esquadra como se aqui fosse um local de brincadeiras. - Neji e também seu amigo Kane, filho de Sakura e Sasuke se aproximavam.

-Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco... - O garoto disse sem olhar o avô nos olhos. Ele tinha esse poder sobre ele...

-Senhor. - Hiashi acrescentou calmamente.

-**Senhor.**- Minato repetiu a contragosto, e ergueu os olhos para o homem. -Estava entediado. O tio Neji e eu só estávamos bincando... Senhor. - Disse rapidamente ao olhar de seu avô.

-Aqui é uma importante esquadra de polícia Minato. Você sabe disso. - Hiashi disse-lhe e o pequeno virou-se novamente para não olhar para ele e suspirou. -Não pode sair correndo por aí dessa forma...

Minato ergueu os olhos para o avô. Seus olhos idênticos aos de Naruto, assim como o cabelo loiro e bagunçado na cabeça, mas em seus olhos, um pequeno brilho acinzentado, assim como nos de Hinata.  
>Uma camiseta preta com o desenho da folha e uma bermuda laranja e os chinelos azuis.<p>

-Ahn... - Neji se aproximou.

Hashi suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para o neto.

-Você é igual ao seu pai...

-Vou ser Hokage um dia. - Minato cortou-o. Todos olhavam atentamente para avô e neto, que agora se levantava para enfatizar seu ponto. -Vou encontrar a minha mãe, ser o Hokage. E todos vão me reconhecer e me respeitar! Porque esse, é o meu jeito...!

A voz de Hinata ecoou como se ele ouvisse a filha por alguns segundos...

_"Porque esse é o meu jeito!" _

Hanabi sorriu. E ao olhar para seu pai, reconheceu uma emoção nele que aprendera a conhecer com o tempo...  
>... Orgulho... E um pequeno reconhecimento.<br>Minato podia ser uma criança atentada, mas tinha potencial.  
>E muito, e ela sabia que Hiashi tinha orgulho dele... Mesmo não demonstrando ou dizendo isso.<p>

Ele reconhecia, que Minato, mesmo sendo "Acelerado" como Sasuke se referia frequentemente ao afilhado, ele tinha algo que herdara de Naruto... O poder de mudar as pessoas, e algo que herdara de Hinata... O que ela adquiriu aos poucos: Confiança.

_**ANTES... **_

_ Hinata fechou os olhos para sentir seu filho chutando em sua barriga e sorriu.  
>Concerteza era algo indescritível... Algo que ela jamais gostaria de esquecer... E claro, que queria compartilhar com seu marido.<br>Era engraçado que essa palavra viesse a sua mente e saísse de uma forma tão natural, que nem parecia que ela e Naruto passaram por tantas para chegar ali...  
>... Para estarem juntos.<br>Felizes. __  
>E ela sorriu mais abertamente ao sentir as mãos dele envolverem-na em um abraço terno, e escorou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele também sorriu mais abertamente e deixou suas próprias mãos pousarem na barriga dela de quase nove meses... O filho deles...<br>Deles. _

_-Hei... _

_-Oi... - Hinata cumprimentou-o de volta. Poderia ficar ali... Naquela posição para sempre. -Como foi seu dia...? _

_-Compensado agora. - Ele respondeu e ela se virou dando-lhe um breve beijo, mas ambos se perderam nele... Ele abriu os olhos e levou a mão ao rosto dela. -Eu te amo. _

_Hinata nunca se cansaria de ouvir isso... Dele. _

_-Eu também te amo. - Ela respondeu-lhe fitando-o e sorriu. E ambos experimentaram a sensação que Hinata tanto amava... O bebê chutou, e Naruto sentiu também. Era como se ele dissesse que os amava também, que queria compartilhar com eles... Tudo... Sempre. _

_-Hina...? _

_-Ele disse que também ama você. - Ela contou-lhe e sorriram. -**Nosso** **Minato**, disse que também ama você. _

_-Mi... Minato? - Ele a mirou. Sentia como se seu coração fosse sair dali. Ela... Ela ia dar o nome... _

_-Sim. Minato. - Hinata repetiu. -Em homenagem ao Quarto chefe da polícia de Konoha, E herói. -Ele fitou-a ainda mais surpreso e ela sorriu e se aproximou bem próxima ao seu ouvido. -... Minato, o filho do **meu** herói Naruto. _

_Ele a abraçou sentindo seus olhos marejarem e os dois sentiram o pequeno mexer-se novamente._

_Nosso...  
>... Minato. <em>

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo.<br>No proximo, algumas explicações sobre o que aconteceu com a Hinata. Por favor comentem ^_^

Lembrem-se comentarios instigam o autor a escrever + e ate inspiram. XD  
>BEIJOS<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02: Vidas divididas...**

_**AGORA... **_

Ele parou seus passos ao ver seu tio Neji e arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando que lhe fizesse algo... Provavelmente iria matá-lo, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, murmurou algo sem sentido e apontou para a entrada da lanchonete.  
>O pequeno sorriu e aceitou o convite.<br>Adorava aquele lugar, de frente para a delegacia.  
>Adorava o lamén de lá. Pricipalmente.<p>

Neji esperou ele se sentar até fazer a pergunta óbvia:

-Lamén?

-Uhum. - Ele balançou a cabeça efusivamente e Neji sorriu. o homem dono do Ichiraku, voltou-se para fazer o pedido dos dois. Neji havia pedido algo para beber e ele um refrigerante. Aproveitou para perguntar...

-Por que fez aquilo, Minato? - O pequeno olhou-o confuso. -Os Hokages... Não sabe o que eles significam?

-Sei, sim. - O garoto disse e parou por um instante olhando para o alto, como se estivesse lendo em algum livro, mas apenas conferindo no fundo de sua mente. -... Ele são os heróis que protegeram o país durante todos esses anos. Os "Chefes" da esquadra de Konoha.

-... Então por que pintou os rostos deles...?

-Vovó Tsunade tava vermelha quando me viu na sala do vov... Ahn... Do _Senhor_Hiashi. - Neji mirou-o. Desde que Hinata provavelmente desaparecera - gostava de pensar também que estava viva, Hiashi nunca permitiu que Minato o chamasse por vovô ou avô, o que o fazia constantemente se sentir excluído por este, mas nunca lhe disse nada.

-Minato... Você é esperto... Eu não entendo porque age assim.

-Eu vou ser Hokage tio. - Disse mirando-o profundamente e por um instante, Neji se sentiu estúpido. Pois era como olhar para Naruto só que Minato, não parecia que ia desistir _desse_sonho. -Vou achar minha mãe, e assim como meu avô, Minato, vou ser incrível...! Um grande Hokage.

Neji sorriu assim como o garoto que fechou os olhos sorrindo enormemente.  
>E levou a mão à cabeça dele.<p>

-Eu sei que vai. Acredito em você.

_"Acredito em você."_

Seus sorrisos aumentaram ainda mais - se possível, - e apenas se desviaram para a garçonete que trazia os pedidos.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto e se lembrou da regra número um em relação à Sakura.  
>Ignore-a, e ela desiste...<p>

-... E você sabe que essa é a desculpa perfeita para umas férias. Além do mais, eu sei que as suas e as do Sasuke venceram há tempos...

-Eu realmente...

Ignore...

-Você sabe que o sonho do Minato é conhecer a cidade...

-Sei.

Igno...? Uh!

-... Então?

O que era mesmo?

-Olha, Sakura. Eu sei que o Minato quer muito conhecer e que eu não o deixei ir quando você foi com o Kane, mas... Bem... Você sabe.

-... Naruto, isso aconteceu há algum tempo... E bem, você sabe que a Hinata sempre amou Nova York...

-Sakura, eu realmente respeito a sua opnião, e pode não parecer, mas... Eu me lembro sim... - Ele sorriu tristemente, -Mas... Sabemos que eu não volto a Nova York, e sabemos o por quê. Um dia, eu não vou poder impedir o Minato de conhecer aquele lugar, mas lá... Eu não pretendo voltar.

-Naruto...

Ela ia dizer algo, mas os dois ouviram três leves batidas na porta, e ninguém menos que Sai, o Engenheiro-Chefe na delegacia abriu-a e entrou apenas um pouco.

-Desculpe interromper Naruto. Sakura.

-Bom dia Sai.

-Bom dia... - Ele retribuiu ao cumprimento. -... Minato. - Naruto mirou-o. Ele pediu a Sai para lhe avisar sempre que houvesse algum problema com Minato.

-O que houve? - O desenhista deu de ombros levemente. -Ok... Obrigado, Sai.

-Sem problemas. - Ele disse-lhes. -Até mais. Sakura. - E saiu. O Uzumaki se levantou, mas parou para olhar a amiga.

-Ah. Deixa comigo. - Sakura se interpôs. Aposto que não é nada sério. - E fitou-o seriamente. -Não estou pedindo para mudar de idéia imediatamente Naruto. Eu realmente respeito a sua decisão, mas... Pense bem. Minato quer muito conhecer a cidade, e eu teria o maior prazer em levá-lo comigo...

-Você e Sasuke vão se mudar...?

-Ainda não foi decidido nada, mas com a filial em Nova York e a oportunidade do meu estágio... - Ela ergueu a mão. -Não decida nada agora. Pense, ok? Te vejo mais tarde.

-Certo... - Ele voltou sua atenção para os papéis em sua mesa. Realmente eram muitos casos... Um descanso, não era de todo ruim... É só que...

Naruto abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou uma pasta azul.  
>Ele abriu-a.<p>

**Caso Hyuuga/Uzumaki. **

**02/01/2007**  
><strong>Por: <em>Uchiha Sasuke<em> **  
><strong>Caso: 13547000 KonohaNYPD ( Departamento da Folha de Tóquio. Japan) e (Departamento de policia de Nova York. USA.)**

**Nota 01 = 26/12/2006**

_Na data de Vinte e três de dezembro viajaram os Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke e Kane Itachi de apenas um ano, Uzumaki Hinata, Naruto e Minato de também um ano de idade para a cidade de Nova York. _  
><em>Em comemoração as festividades de Natal e ano novo. <em>

**Nota 02= 28/12/2006 **

_Pode não ser algo importante, mas eu, Sasuke e meu amigo Naruto notamos uma hostilidade no hotel às duas da manhã, e a polícia de Nova York prendeu dois traficantes. Zetsu e seu comparsa, Orochimaru. _  
><em>Claramente seriam condenados, pela quantidade de drogas em seus respectivos quartos. <em>

**Nota 03= 01/01/2007 **

_O primeiro dia do ano. _  
><em>Nada de especial, apenas aproveitamos nossas férias, mas a noite, Naruto e Hinata saíram do Hotel, e seguidos logo por minha esposa, Uchiha Sakura, foram abordados na entrada do mesmo, e assaltados. <em>  
><em>De acordo com testemunhas que viram o atendado, haviam dois bandidos. Um deles, foi identificado como amigo de Orochimaru, seu nome era Yakushi Kabuto, coicidentemente um japonês. <em>  
><em>O outro, não foi identificado, e de acordo com um adolescente, eram três bandidos, mas o outro permaneceu nas sombras. <em>

**Nota 04 = 01/01 **

_Ainda na mesma data, apenas declarando o ocorrido. _  
><em>A entrada do hotel, dá para uma ponte, que passa o rio, e consequentemente vai para o mar... <em>  
><em>Naruto foi ferido, com uma facada no estômago. Sakura havia caído durante o ataque e se ferido. Com o depoimento de Uzumaki Naruto, sua esposa, Hinata, foi ferida a bala para protegê-lo e caiu na água. Ambos sofreram uma tentativa de homicídio. <em>  
><em>Uchiha Sakura acordou com a ajuda das testemunhas que acompanharam o assalto, e os bandidos fugiram, mas não levaram nada. Sakura socorreu Naruto e os dois foram para o hospital. <em>

**Nota 05= 02/01/2007**

_O desaparecimento de Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki nunca foi solucionado, e nem mesmo o assalto. _  
><em>Não haviam provas suficientes que garantissem a presença e o ataque do Sr. Yakushi a Sra. Uzumaki. Seu corpo nunca foi encontrado, mas seria provável que tivesse sido levada para o mar... <em>

**O caso está arquivado**

Ele já lera-a tantas vezes... E jamais conseguia aceitar o fato que faziam cinco anos que ela se fora...  
>Era injusto...<br>... Era cruel.

Naruto ergueu os olhos para o alto e fechou-os.  
>Tantas imagens vinham a sua cabeça. Tantos sentimentos...<br>... Ele nunca a esqueceria, mesmo que seus amigos tentassem constantemente que ele fosse "feliz". Jamais conseguia amar alguém, como sempre amaria Hinata.

-Obrigada... - O sorriso de sua chefa a fez se sentir bem e ela sorriu de volta. Adorava a sensação de dever cumprido. -Até amanhã então. - Ela acenou e virou-se para seu carro abrindo a porta e logo dando partida e saindo.

Ela, permitiu-se sentir o vento do local. Era engraçado, mesmo não sabendo o **quando** ou o **como**, sempre adorou aquele lugar.  
>E mesmo que fosse uma cidade grande e cheia de complicações, era sempre fácil ir de um lugar para o outro. Que fosse uma lanchonete ou um posto de gasolina. Você aprendia a andar de metrô, ônibus e pensaria se arriscaria a andar de carro, afinal, o trânsito em Nova York sempre fora um pouco complexo.<br>Seus olhos ergueram-se brevemente para o céu. A sensação de vazio em seu coração ali. Presente...  
>... Ela nunca se livraria dela...? Nunca descobriria ou se lembraria o que lhe acontecera afinal?<br>Talvez tenha sido uma mulher sempre solitária, mas algo, dentro de si... Lhe dizia um claro e sonoro **não**.

Seu celular começou a tocar antes que ela pensasse em entrar em seu próprio carro, e ela mirou-o para logo atender.

-Alô?

-Oi amor! - A voz de seu amigo-que-um-dia-foi-mais-que-isso a fez sorrir e tinha certeza que ele também o fazia do outro lado da linha. -Ahn... Onde você está? - A voz dele tornou-se mais baixa e ela tinha certeza que ele agora se afastava do barulho que antes se ouvia. E ela tinha certeza que estava atrasada. -... Eu estou em uma crise aqui! Até o Akamaru está me frustrando!

-Calma Kiba, eu estou indo pra aí... - Ela disse-lhe calmamente abrindo a porta de seu carro, e fechando-a em seguida. -Onde está o Shino?

-Melhor que eu concerteza... - Kiba murmurou olhando brevemente para o amigo que tinha duas companhias femininas ao seu lado. -Espera. Você ainda tá no hospital...? - A pergunta não era exatamente uma "pergunta", e pelo que ela conhecia de Kiba, ele concerteza lhe daria um sermão. -Renata! Eu não acredito que aquela velha louca da Chiyo ainda te faz trabalhar até essa hora!

-Não é tão tarde assim... - Ela sorriu e apenas colocou a chave na ignição. -E se ela ouve você dizendo isso, concerteza faz algo pior ou parecido que com Gaara.

Kiba engoliu em seco. Gaara ficou duas semanas no hospital...

-... Ok. Ok. Estamos esperando você e vê se não demora. - Ele apressou-a e ela sabia que Kiba apenas queria afastá-la de seus constantes problemas e pesadelos, afinal, ela não se lembrava há cinco anos... -Quer que te espere?

-Não precisa. Estou saindo do estacionamento, e ligo assim que chegar.

-Eu sabia! - Ela riu.

-Ok, até logo...

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03: Sua unica pista.**

_"_ _ N A T A S2 _ _ R _ T O" _

Quantas vezes mesmo já olhara para esse papel, e nada lhe vinha a cabeça? E sempre que o via sentia uma estranha vontade de chorar e abraçar a pessoa mais próxima?

Talvez fosse sua única coisa que tivesse, mas sempre que o mirava, sentia algo no peito... Talvez um pequeno calor...  
>Era sua melhor. Sua única pista.<p>

-Renata? - Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu brevemente ao ver Matsuri na porta de seu escritório. -Oi... Tudo bem.

-Sim... Entre. - Ela colocou o pedaço de papel de volta ao seu bolso e esperou que Matsuri - a diretora do centro cirúrgico do hospital, começasse a falar.

-Bem, você sabe que estamos para receber uma nova estagiária em algumas semanas... E que se ela for como dizem que é, tudo indica que receberá até uma promoção, mas queremos que você a avalie, já que é a administradora do Hospital... E bem, sabe que aqui não queremos ninguém... Como posso dizer?

-... Talvez "impróprio"?

-De acordo com a Karin, metido, mas sabemos que nesse quesito ninguém a vence. - Renata riu. Matsuri sempre fora muito gentil, e ambas não suportam a neuro-cirurgiã Karin, que é realmente muito... "Neurótica".

-Certo... Mas, a nova médica foi indicada pela própria Chiyo... Uma conhecida dela de Tóquio... - Ela abriu uma gaveta e procurou em sua escrivaninha. -Tenho esse problema... - Murmurou frustrada. -Nunca coloco algo no lugar. A pasta com o nome dela estava aqui a pouco, agora...

-Tudo bem. Ainda leva um tempo. - Matsuri olhou no relógio. -Por falar na Karin, ela tem uma cirurgia daqui a pouco, vou apressá-la, senão já sabe. - Esse também era um trabalho delas. Preparar os médicos para suas cirurgias, e quando dizia "médicos", se referia Karin e a própria Chiyo, que tinha a mania de se fingir de morta apenas para dormir.

-Ok... - Ela sorriu. -Até mais tarde. 

Ele podia sentir os olhares sobre ele, mas ficou quieto. Como sempre fazia.  
>O que poderia dizer... Ou fazer afinal...?<p>

Ele balançou-se. Sentiu o vento acompanhá-lo sozinho. Tinha uma pequena sensação...  
>Estava tudo vazio...<p>

Fechou os olhos e ergueu-os para o alto. Era sempre assim.  
>Ergueu a cabeça para ver as crianças no parque da escola. Ele estava sozinho no balanço. Viu quando uma menina corria rindo e sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao vê-la ir para os braços da mãe...<p>

_"Você é nosso pequeno Minato. Ela pode não estar aqui, mas isso não significa que não possa ouví-lo..."_

Sentiu o vento passar enquanto ia para frente e para trás. Imaginou que podia ser uma boa sensação. O abraço de sua mãe...  
>... Sorriu e foi mais alto. Era bom... Era agradável...<p>

Abriu os olhos azuis para encontrar logo abaixo de si, seu amigo Itachi. Ou Kane, como preferia ser chamado...  
>... E entáo caiu.<p>

-Aaarrrhhh!

-Minato! - O outro aproximou-se enquanto ele massageava seu mais novo galo e bufou, mas ao abrir os olhos, encontrou a máo de seu amigo estendida. Ficou ali, mirando-o por alguns instantes e aceitou o gesto, erguendo-se logo.

-Você e as suas manias de me interromper quando estou no meio de algo! - Minato disse irritado e Kane segurou a risada cruzando os braços e encarando o amigo com um olhar significativo.

-E estava no meio do quê...? "Minatombei?" - Zombou.

-Paspalho! - O loiro gritou.

-Idiota! - O moreno devolveu no mesmo tom.

Ino, que era professora do primário, olhava a cena intrigada.  
>Parecia até dejá-vu... Bem, talvez fosse.<br>Um mini Naruto e um mini Sasuke.

Suspirou...  
>... Ia ser uma longa caminhada...<br>Literalmente, claro. 

_-Ah, Hinata! Eu quero um nome bem bonito... _

_-... Como Naruto? - Ela disse sorrindo-lhe e ele também lhe deu o mais lindo de seus sorrisos e abraçou-a rodopiando-os. A notícia de sua gravidez de quase quatro meses foi uma surpresa e felicidade tanto pra ela quanto para Naruto, e até Sasuke e Sakura, que também esperava seu primeiro filho, mas que já estava em seu sexto mês. _

_Ele pegou um caderno de anotações e rabiscou algo. Ela esperou pacientemente até ele lhe mostrar. _

_-Podemos fazer uma montagem dos nossos nomes... _

**_"H I N A T A S2 N A R U T O" _**

_Ela pegou o papel leu-o e deu um carinhoso beijo nele confundindo-o. _

_-Vamos ter tempo para pensar em um nome... Mas eu acho que sei o que quero colocar se for menino ou menina. _

_-O qué? - Ele perguntou curioso, ela olhou-o com ar misterioso e sorriu. _

_-Hmm... - Então se virou correndo pela grama. O loiro riu e seguiu-a. _

_-Hei! Isso não é justo...! _

-Naruto?

-Hei! Idiota!

**_Paf! _**

-Ai! Sasuke, seu paspalho! - Naruto ergueu os olhos para o amigo e fuzilou-o, mas o Uchiha tinha o mesmo olhar que ele. Sakura e Sai suspiraram. O loiro massageava a cabeça no ponto em que Sasuke lhe dera um cascudo.

-Naruto? - A Haruno chamou-o novamente e dessa vez o loiro quem suspirou.

-Uh? - E virou-se para a amiga. -Que foi? Algo errado...? Minato-.

-Não. Tudo bem... - Sakura disse sorrindo. -Vou levar o Kane pra tomar um sorvete. Minato pode vir junto...?

-Claro.

-Sasuke? - Ela parou a porta para chamar o marido e esse com as mãos nos bolsos encarou o amigo quase rindo.

-Hei, idiota, vê se não dorme no trabalho de novo...!

-Sasuke!

-Fora, agora. - Sakura deu ênfase apontando para a porta e o Uchiha sabia que aqueles olhos verdes realmente eram a sua deixa, e ergueu os braços para o alto passando pela mesma e Sai, que aproximou-se da amiga sussurrando.

**-Constantemente...?** - Certificou-se que Uzumaki e Uchiha não o ouviam.

**-Diariamente**. - Ela respondeu. Ele balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se de Naruto enquanto o casal Uchiha saia.

-Aqui está o relatório que você pediu... - Disse estendendo-lhe a pasta e o loiro pegou-a e começou a ler imediatamente. -... Naruto, eu não sei se ainda é uma boa idéia. Você sabe que eu trabalhava pra ele...

-... Eu sei. Confio em você Sai, mas ambos sabemos como as idéias de Danzo e seu senso de justiça são distorcidos... - Disse-lhe. -Diferente do meu pai e do Terceiro... Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia deixá-lo sob um controle tão grande. Só não quero que ele faça besteira por debaixo de panos.

-Sabe que o que todos fizemos, de certa forma foi para proteger a cidade...

-Sei. Eu confio em você. - Fitou o amigo significativamente, e Sai lhe deu um de seus raros sorrisos, mas 100% sincero. -Vou fazer algo apenas se ele estiver errado. Ok? - Disse.

-Ok. - Sai concordou e sentou-se diante do loiro que começou a ler o relatório.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04: A um passo da realização.**

Ele sorriu.  
>Eram raros os momentos de extrema felicidade, e que podia esquecer que se sentia um pouco sozinho...<br>... Mas parou imediatamente ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Kane, quando Sakura tentara limpar-lhe a bochecha melada, e sentiu um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.  
>Sentia inveja dele... Ele a tinha ali...<p>

Enquanto ele, Minato...

-De que você quer? - Ouviu Sasuke perguntar-lhe e virou-se para mirá-lo. -Seu sorvete Minato. Qual você quer...?

-Não sei... - Falou aproximando-se para ver os variados sabores. -... Baunilha... E... Pode colocar alguns pedaços de Chocolate?

-Pode sim. - Sasuke sorriu-lhe e virou-se para o atendente. -Itachi?

-Uh? - O garoto disse ao longe ainda vermelho e Sakura riu de seu filho. -Ahn... Quero o mesmo que o Minato. - Mas virou-se para o amigo. -Qual você pediu?

-Baunilha com pedaços de chocolate.

-Pode ser.

-... Muito grande. - Minato concordou com o amigo que lhe narrava seu passeio por Nova York e o quanto a cidade era enorme, inclusive a estátua da liberdade. -Que você fica tonto se olhar pra cima, de tão alta.

-Ainda vou conhecer... - Ele disse-lhe e sorriu. Ambos viraram o rosto para algumas crianças que brincavam.

Minato olhou quando uma delas fez graça, e sua mãe - provavelmente - lhe puxara para um abraço.  
>Sorriu.<p>

Sakura e Sasuke também pararam de caminhar, e não precisavam perguntar a Kane o que havia de errado com Minato. Bastava olhar em seus olhos azuis - que agora estavam um pouco acizentados - e ambos veriam que do fundo de seu coração, queria que fosse diferente... Mesmo que um pouco. Ou por alguns breves instantes...

Ele deu um passo, e um adolescente apressado lhe trombou derrubando seu sorvete no chão.

-Foi mal aí! - Gritou sem olhar para trás.

Minato olhou para o chão, e seu sorvete ali...  
>Seus olhos se perderam por um instante enquanto sua mente vagava.<br>Ele mirava-o...  
>... Era como a sua vida...<br>... Sem... Solução...?

Sasuke deu um passo a frente, mas Sakura segurou seu braço. Ele virou o rosto para fitá-la e franziu o cenho.  
>Ela balançou a cabeça que "não".<p>

Minato virou o rosto ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.  
>E sentiu algo estranho em seu peito quando Kane sorriu e ergueu o braço com seu próprio sorvete.<br>... Tão... _Certo. _

_"Não sei o que é perder alguém, mas posso ver o quanto está triste. Se quiser, qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui Minato." _

Ele sorriu, e Sasuke viu como se fosse ele mesmo e Naruto.  
>Todo o apoio que Naruto lhe dera durante toda sua vida...<p>

Seu filho agora dava a Minato.

_"... Eu estou aqui, Minato." _

-Obrigado. - Ainda com sua própria pazinha do seu sorvete, ele aceitou o que o amigo oferecia, e sorriu.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, e esta também tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Ele ergueu os olhos para o jogo a sua frente e nunca desejou tanto incorporar o cavaleiro de Fênix como agora.  
>Deu um olhar fulminante ao seu melhor amigo, que tinha um divertido em sua face, e apertou todos os botões do PlayStation. Tanto era a sorte de Minato, que Kane quase caiu da cadeira quando seu melhor - e agora quase morto - amigo, fez um espetacular golpe que precisava girar o analógico e apertar alguns botões na sequência certa, e ele nem teve tempo de revidar com outro golpe porque...<p>

**... **

-EU GANHEI! - Minato disse alegre levantando-se da cadeira e pulando feliz. -Eu finalmente ganhei uma...! - Gritou rindo e ainda saltando em frente a TV.

Kane perdeu a vontade de matá-lo assim que ouviu sua risada e viu que ele realmente comemorava como quando ganhavam uma visita ao parque ou ao Zoológico pela escola e sorriu.  
>Sasuke ergueu-se do sofá assustado - onde dormia - e virou motivo de risada geral, assim que pai e filho Uchiha suspiravam e diziam o quanto Minato era realmente "Acelerado."<p>

Mas Sakura tirou sua atenção de seu próprio marido, assim que seu celular começou a tocar, e imaginou que poderia ser do hospital.  
>Pegou-o, dirigindo-se a varanda. Não entendia esse seu sexto sentido de esperar uma notícia sempre ruim, quando alguém estava em uma situação complicada...<p>

-Alô?

_-Sakura, sou eu._ - Ela olhou brevemente para Sasuke, que desviava-se de um travesseiro desferido por Minato - que por acaso pretendia acertar Kane, - e levantava-se para pegá-lo. Quase riu, mas voltou a sua atenção para o telefone. _-Estou na porta da sua casa... Pode descer um instante?_

-Está tudo bem? Minato está aqui ele pode-.

_-Não._ - Seu amigo a cortou. _-Minato adora os dias que passa com vocês..._ - A voz dele soou triste, mas não deixava de ser sincera. _-E eu não quero tirar isso dele também..._

-Naruto...

_-Desça... Eu quero falar sobre o que me pediu hoje na esquadra. Tomei uma decisão._

Para Naruto ir até sua casa, realmente devia ter tomado uma decisão importante.  
>Muito.<p>

-Ok. Vou avisar ao Sasuke, chego em um minuto.

_-Tá._ - E desligaram.

Quando ela chegou na sala, franziu o cenho para Sasuke que sentira uma gota em sua cabeça pela expressão assassina da esposa.  
>Ele quase a acertara com uma almofada.<p>

Kane e Minato levaram a mão à boca para segurar a risada - sem sucesso. Ambos riram tanto, que choravam e tinham as mãos na barriga. Sasuke suspirou, mas também sorriu.

Sakura se aproximou de seu ouvido.

-Naruto está lá em baixo. Acho que é sério... Se der, desça. - E voltou-se para os três com sua expressão assassina. -Se quebrarem alguma coisa, não interessa quem foi, todos vão ter problemas comigo... Entenderam?

-T...Tu... Tudo bem, mãe... - Kane falou e eles haviam ficado brevemente pálidos. Ela voltou-se para Sasuke.

-Tente.

-Ok. - Ele disse-lhe simplesmente e deram um rápido beijo de despedida. Ela sorriu e virou-se para os garotos.

-Volto logo. - Disse e abriu a porta saindo. Kane olhou para seu pai, e engoliu em seco ao ver que este o encarava de volta com um olhar assustador.

-Oôw.

-Ah é. - Sasuke falou dando um passo.

-Corre...!

Ela ficava imaginando o que ele poderia dizer.  
>O que poderia ser tão importante, que ele não podia esperar até amanhã.<br>Suspirou.  
>Naruto nunca foi o tipo de homem do "depois" ou "talvez mais tarde". Hinata admirava muito isso nele. Ele sempre fora o "Agora".<p>

-Naruto? - Ela o chamou e ele sorriu em um cumprimento silencioso.

Naruto estava usando uma camiseta laranja com um desenho de marca da roupa na frente e um bermudão.  
>Os sapatos eram apenas chinelos, estava com uma aparência até boa.<br>Muito boa.

-Oi. Desculpe vir a essa hora... - Eram quase onze da noite, mas como de costume... -Eu não podia esperar.

-Algo errado...?

-Acho que não. - Declarou.

-Então? - Sakura deixou o portão aberto, mas aproximou-se do amigo que ergueu os olhos para o céu.

-Eu sempre disse que queria ser Hokage. Para que todos me reconhecessem... - Começou. -Tive orgulho de mim mesmo por nunca desistir. Por sempre tentar, por mais difícil que a situação fosse. Passei por provações, as venci. Aprendi com elas...

-Naruto...

-Deixe-me terminar.

Sasuke acabava de descer as escadas quando viu Naruto voltar seu olhar para ele e Sakura.

-Eu conheci pessoas que me moldaram. Agradeço a elas todos os dias, e fico feliz por me reconhecerem, mesmo que eu não seja o Hokage, mas... Eu perdi algo muito importante pra mim, que me fez de alguma forma, me perder também.

-Você não precisa...

-Sim, eu preciso, Sasuke. - Ele cortou-o. -Se meu filho, de seis anos, acredita que ela esteja viva, eu devo acreditar em algo também. - Seu olhar era tão profundo, que não havia mais o Naruto de antigamente, e nem o Naruto de agora... Havia apenas... **Naruto.** -Não quero mais evitar tudo isso. Quero estar ao lado do Minato e quero encontrá-la. Não importa como. Vou descobrir o que aconteceu com a Hinata...

-Você... - Sakura não podia acreditar.

-Aquela viagem a Nova York para o seu estágio e a discussão sobre a aliança e nova filial de Konoha? Contem comigo. Minato e eu vamos com vocês. E não voltamos sem eu descobrir o que houve com a Hinata.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05: Visitando Nova York...**

Ele olhou para seu pai procurando algum traço de brincadeira. Olhou para seus tios Sasuke e Sakura e olhou para seu melhor amigo, - que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Não era...  
>... Mentira...?<p>

-Agente...? - Seus olhos azuis encararam o Uzumaki, que sentiu na verdade como se estivesse olhando para Hinata. Havia um tom acizentado em seus olhos, e sempre que Minato passava por uma emoção muito forte, era só olhar atentamente pra ele... -Você-.

O garoto fechou um dos olhos e abaixou um pouco a cabeça ao sentir a mão de seu pai sobre sua cabeça.

-Nova York sempre foi a cidade favorita da sua mãe... - Ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. -E eu sei que é a sua também, mesmo que não a conheça, mas isso vai ser diferente. Vamos conhecer Nova York, Minato. Eu e você. **Juntos**.

Ele sentiu seus olhos marejarem...

-Naruto... - Sakura sorriu.

Sasuke também o olhou de volta.  
>Era como se o Naruto que ele conheceu, que o mudou estivesse de volta...<p>

_"Vamos conhecer Nova York, Minato. Eu e você. Juntos."_

-Eu não acredito! - O garoto gritou e pulou nos braços de seu pai, que estava em um banco, consequentemente, os dois foram ao chão. -Uh. Desculpe...

-Tudo bem. - Naruto sorriu e o abraçou. Todos riram.

Ele ia pra Nova York...  
>... E então, ele ia achá-la.<p>

Ela ergueu o papel para mirá-lo mais uma vez.

__ _ N A T A S2 _ _ R _ T O _

Eram tantos nomes para se encaixar.  
>Talvez o seu fosse o segundo ainda mais apagado, mas ela optou pelo terceiro.<br>Chiyo uma vez para que ela se sentisse confortável, já que chegou ao hospital com um ferimento a bala e outro na cabeça, e sem memória alguma, ela lhe entregara o papel - sua única pista, e lhe dissera que para se sentir confortável, podia tentar ver qual era seu nome ali.

Ela levou dois meses para aceitar ser chamada de Renata, e não "Paciente 310."  
>Sempre acreditou que em algum lugar, tinha uma família...<br>... Tem.

Só não sabe onde eles estão...  
>... Quem são...<p>

-Qual o primeiro lugar que você quer ir...?

-Eu não sei... - Ele disse olhando para o jornal jogado sobre a mesinha de centro. Naruto mirou-o por um instante, Minato tinha uma voz desinteressada, o que sugeria exatamente o contrário... -São tantos lugares...

-Tudo bem, vai dar tempo de conhecer tudo.

Ele olhou para o pai.

-Mas... Agente vai como visita, certo? Isso quer dizer que, se você vai _visitar,_ então um dia...

-... Vamos ficar o tempo que for necessário. - Ele o encarou surpreso. -Você acredita em uma coisa bonita. E eu quero acreditar nisso também Minato. Vamos... Achá-la.

-Papai...

Naruto sorriu.  
>Ele realmente... Mudou? Assim... Tão rápido?<p>

Na verdade, o que ele não sabia, é que Naruto precisou de muito mais que isso. Ele se desmoronou com a morte de Hinata, mas ver seu filho, o lembrou a si mesmo, e o quanto sempre acreditou naquilo que é bom. Então pra quê continuar no caminho de um covarde?  
>No fim das contas, ele precisou ouvir a si mesmo lhe dizer isso, pra perceber o quão errado estava...<p>

... Pra perceber que tudo o que se transformara, era exatamente o contrário do que sempre lutou...

_-Hinata... Vamos achar você. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Não importa como._

Sakura ajudou o filho e o afilhado a descerem do carro, este último, com um sorriso tão lindo, levou as mãos atrás da cabeça e prendeu seu olhar em um prédio maior.

-Gostei daquela outra cidade que passamos também, mas aqui é realmente incrível, Kane. - Minato disse ao melhor amigo.

-Aquela era San Francisco. É a cidade preferida da mamãe, e meu avô Haruno nasceu lá. - Contou-lhe e viu o amigo completamente perdido em meio aos prédios. -Precisa ver a ponte Golden Gate ao pôr-do-sol...

-O que tem ela...?

-Brilha feito ouro. - Sakura contou e eles viraram-se para mirá-la. Todos usavam agasalhos e alguns cachecóis, já que era Outubro e estava realmente frio. -... Por isso tem esse nome. Golden Gate. Significa "Portão de Ouro", alguns dizem que pela neblina, poderia ser a entrada dos portões pro Céu.

-Legal... - Minato contou. -Ali é o Empire State? - Perguntou apontando um prédio tão alto, que sumia nas nuvens brancas.

-Sim... - Disse-lhe. -Mas tem um lugar que quero que você conheça primeiro. Vamos lá mais tarde...

-... Que lugar? - Perguntou curioso.

-Mais tarde...

-... Ah, tia Sakura. - O garoto fingiu irritação, mas riu com o olhar de Sakura, que sorriu novamente e guiou-os para a entrada do Hotel.

O Hotel também era muito bonito - além de Enorme. Com ênfase no "E".  
>Naruto e Sasuke - que tem uma ótima condição financeira, fizeram questão de um ótimo lugar, que por acaso quem escolheu foi Sakura. Da última vez, haviam ficado em um Hotel no centro da cidade, dessa, apenas a dois quarteirões do centro de NY.<p>

A Haruno não queria lembranças ruins, e tinha certeza que seu amigo Naruto também as evitaria o máximo possível.

Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente e sorriu.

**METROPOLITAN ART MUSEUM  
>XXI-XX<strong>

**Fundation 2 Feb 1820**

Kane estava ao seu lado mascando seu chiclete.  
>Ele lia atentamente algumas inscrições e Minato sabia que se chamasse sua atenção, ele provavelmente pediria alguns minutos para que acabasse de ler o que aquilo significava.<p>

Sua tia Sakura lhe prometera que os levaria ao lugar favorito de Hinata...  
>A ilha da Liberdade. Ou seja, a ilha onde a estátua da liberdade está, e que o faria ainda de dia, para que pudessem ficar até o anoitecer e ele visse as luzes do local, e do Heliporto que tinha ali perto...<p>

... Que ele realmente ia adorar, assim como Hinata.

**_Plec!_**

-Mãe, vamos te esperar lá fora. - Kane falou e Sakura se virou brevemente dando-lhes um olhar para que tomassem cuidado e náo issem longe. Um dos seguranças do Museu, disse educadamente, a um outro que ficasse de olho nos garotos lá fora - enquanto prestaria atenção nas pernas da Haruno lá dentro. Kane suspirou. Isso acontecia com frequência.

... Se ela não estivesse encontrado a dona do hospital que trabalharia em NY, elas realmente não precisariam se encontrar ali...  
>Outro suspiro, e os dois saiam caminhando e olhando alguns projetos de Arte e comentando alguma coisa.<p>

Minato sorriu sapeca assim que alcançou o corrimão - e subiu neste.

-Eu sou o Percy Jackson!

-Sei... - Kane suspirou, mas seu sorriso o traía constantemente. -Vamos arranjar uma Annabeth pra você.

-Hei! - Ele protestou encarando-o seriamente. -Quer me fazer cair daqui de cima?

-Você só tem a metade da idade do Percy... - Ele ignorou o comentário do amigo que o fuzilou com o olhar. -... Apesar de eu preferir realmente a Annabeth. Ela é bonita, extrovertida, inteligente...

-É. É. - Minato murmurou balançando o braço. -"Futuramente seu tipo de garota." Kane ficou levemente vermelho. Sabia que ele provavelmente estaria certo... - E sorriu e olhou para o corrimão. Analisou-o.

Um metro de altura até o chão - de frente para ele.  
>Se olhasse para trás, apenas um pouco mais... A pelo menos cinco passadas, o corrimão para skatistas... Por ser de acordo com a subida da escada.<br>Olhou para o segurança do Museu.

Realmente não entendia quem foi o idiota que deu o nome de "Segurança", porque mais que literalmente, eles não "seguravam" nada. O besta - de aproximadamente uns vinte poucos anos - conversava animadamente com uma loira de olhos azuis...  
>Suspirou.<br>Ele não seria assim no futuro. Nunca.

-Eu sou o filho de Zeus então! Prepare-se Perseu Jackson! - Olhou para Kane que sorriu.

-Não estraga a magia da coisa... - Suspirou fingindo indignação. Minato lhe mostrou a língua.

-... Olha só. - Ele começou a andar, e viu Kane adquirir uma expressão um pouco preocupada. Seu amigo estava a pelo menos três metros de distância dele.

No entanto, Minato ergueu um pé e foi suficiente para que percebesse que perdera o equilíbrio.  
>A única coisa que lhe veio a mente, foi correr... E gritar:<p>

-Minatooooo...!

Odiava esperar.  
>Não sabia se era um hábito antigo ou o que fosse, mas ela definitivamente <strong>detestava<strong> esperar. Um de seus dedos massageava sua própria testa. Uma vez ouviu no National Geographic ou Discovery Channel que massagear as têmporas, e o ponto no meio da testa acalmava.  
>Estava começando a duvidar daquele documentário.<br>E maldita a hora que seu carro estragara e decidiu esperar por uma carona de Kiba.

Kiba...

... Quanto tempo uma amiga fica presa por matar seu melhor amigo que a deixava quase três horas esperando...?  
>E maldito fosse seu celular de 200 pratas que acabara a bateria.<br>Oh, droga.  
>Aquele nem por um decreto era seu dia...!<p>

Felizmente o dia estava um pouco mais quente que mais cedo, e ela podia usar sua blusa roxa favorita com uma camiseta preta por baixo e uma calça cinza e suas sandálias preferidas. Seus cabelos longos, que iam até um pouco abaixo da cintura, ela os prendeu em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Certo.  
>Não iria esperar mais.<br>Eram quase quinze quadras, mas sabia que sobreviveria melhor a elas que a mais quinze minutos ali. Esperando.  
>Pensou por um momento...<br>Talvez odiasse esperar porque sua vida toda - a que se lembrava - esperou que algo acontecesse.  
>Que alguém a encontrasse... O que infelizmente nunca aconteceu.<br>Ainda.

Ela parou seus passos.  
>O museu sempre lhe chamava a atenção.<br>Era engraçado, mesmo morando em NY, nunca tivera tempo para conhecê-lo completamente.  
>Sorriu assim que duas crianças - uma delas perigosamente sobre o corrimão brincavam e riam, e até se olhavam de forma que pareciam estar irritados um com o outro, mas depois sorriam...<br>... Não soube o quê a impulsionou a atravessar a rua e sentir seu coração bater tão forte em seu peito.  
>Sentira essa sensação apenas uma vez em sua vida - pelo menos que se lembrava.<br>Quando correra pela cidade sozinha, para encontrar sua casa, e não via os rostos das pessoas, e era como se elas também não a vissem ali. E aquilo realmente doía.

E seu coração quase saltou pela boca quando viu que um dos garotos - o loirinho e de costas para ela - perdera o equilíbrio e estava prestes a ter uma queda feia...

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06: Seu olhar no meu**.

.

Inconscientemente era como se fosse em câmera lenta.

Em câmera lenta, ele assustou-se e viu que não conseguia se segurar.  
>Em câmera lenta, ele sentiu seus pés e seu corpo irem para trás. O tombo não seria nada agradável.<br>Em câmera lenta, ele fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto...  
>E ainda em câmera lenta... Ele sentiu mãos quentes contornarem seu corpo e a si mesmo colidir com outro... Algo ir ao chão e um provável e dolorido impacto... Que não veio.<p>

-Minato! - A voz de Kane foi ouvida, mas era como se ele estivesse no fundo de uma sala, e ele na frente, porque Minato não ouvira nada além de um eco.

E ele abriu um dos olhos confirmando que diante dele, o corrimão estava lá. Assim como seu melhor amigo Kane.  
>No chão uma bolsa preta...<br>Não uma mochila, mas _**exatamente**_ uma bolsa. **Feminina**.

Abriu os dois olhos e lentamente, ergueu a cabeça... Inconscientemente, ele ficou corado.

-Você está bem...? - O brilho do sol, o impedia de vê-la direito, mas só pela voz tão tranquila e suave, ele sabia que ela era linda. É. -Pensei que não daria tempo... - Ela parecia aliviada agora...

-Minato? - A voz de Kane agora soava com um leve tom de irritação. Por que diabos o _Itachi 2_ estava irritado? Ele quem quase caíra! Quase gritou com ele por-...

Espera. Por que diabos estava pensando no que Kane achava? Enquanto uma desconhecida o segurava e o olhava sorrindo agora daquela forma tão... Doce?  
>E por que ele sentia aquele bolo na garganta como se sente quando se está com vontade de chorar?<p>

Ela equilibrou-o e se abaixou para agora ficar da altura dele.

-Hei... Você está bem? - Repetiu agora preocupada. Teve a impressão que ele parecia nervoso... Nervoso? E por que ela ainda sentia seu coração bater tão forte em seu peito e sua mente imaginava o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse caído...? -Hei...

Ele podia ver seu rosto agora.  
>De fato, ela realmente é linda. Os olhos claros e ao mesmo tempo em um tom escuro. Os cabelos negros e uma franja que cobria atesta... Um sorriso...<br>Ela tocou-lhe a face, o que serviu para o pequeno abraçá-la.  
>Ele não conhecia aquela mulher, mas não podia se expressar melhor do quão feliz estava por <strong>ela<strong> estar ali.  
>E ela não conhecia aquele garoto, mas por que sentia que aquele abraço era tão bom... Tão... Certo?<p>

-Minato...? - A voz de Kane agora era preocupada. Minato nunca havia ficado assim...

E normalmente, ele cairia, reclamaria que alguma coisa o jogou ali - e não seu histórico ou imã para a definição do conceito: **Desastrado**. Sorriria se levantaria, e diria que não foi nada.  
>No entanto... Ele abraçara sua salvadora, e parecia estar... Tremendo...?<p>

-Tudo bem, vem aqui. - Ela ergueu-o no colo e caminhou alguns passos. Deu a volta no corrimão e o colocou sentado em uma pequena base de concreto que cercava um "projeto de jardim" se assim podia dizer, porque ali só havia barro amassado e um pouco do que um dia foi uma flor... Certificou-se que o local não estava sujo e voltou seu olhar para a criança assim que o depositou no local. -Ok... Você não está machucado... - Declarou levando a mão ao rosto dele que abaixou os olhos para não fitá-la. Na verdade, para que ela não visse que ele chorava. -Acho que foi só um susto.

-Minato, o que há de errado com você? Agradeça a moça... - Kane murmurou aproximando-se do amigo e franziu o cenho ao ver lágrimas correndo em seus olhos... Mas... Por que ele estava assim afinal? -Minato! O que foi...?

-Eu não sei... - Ele finalmente falou e levou a manga de sua blusa limpando suas lágrimas. Ainda não conseguia olhá-la... -Desculpe. Acho que fiquei nervoso... - Ele ergueu os olhos e sentiu novamente sua face enrubescer um pouco.

-Tudo bem... - Ela sorriu e novamente se abaixou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos agora. Ele os tinha em um lindo tom azul céu, mas se prestasse atenção, à sua própria sombra, reluziam em um acizentado. Era bem pouco, mas estava ali... -Meu nome é Renata.

-Esse é meu amigo Kane... - Ele disse após uma breve fungada. Parecia estar quase recomposto... -E eu sou Minato. Obrigado.

_"Minato..."_

_"Mi... Minato?"_

_"Sim... Minato."_

-Minato... - Ela repetiu e inconscientemente levou a mão ao rosto dele novamente e ele sorriu. **Aquele** sorriso...? -É um lindo nome. - Disse sincera. Kane angulou o pescoço brevemente. Era engraçado, mas se fosse analisar melhor, ela o lembrava sua mãe... -E Kane também é um nome muito bonito. - Disse fitando-o e ele sorriu e corou um pouco. Agora entendia um pouco o efeito dela em seu amigo...

Odiava esperar.  
>Fato.<p>

O que não conseguia acreditar é que Sasuke quem o fizesse esperar enquanto escolhia algum presente para dar a Sakura...  
>... Quase gritou-o - já que ele ainda estava na loja de presentes, - mas decidiu por simplesmente suspirar, sentar no meio-fio e observar o movimento.<br>Era engraçado dizer que Nova York mudara tanto e quase nada nesse período de tempo...

... As pessoas continuavam as mesmas: _Apressadas_.  
>... As lojas, mudaram bastante: <em>Cresceram<em>.

Sorriu... E bocejou.

Foi uma viagem um pouco cansativa, já que o avião, os levava diretamente a San Francisco, ou seja, o caminho até NY, era de carro...  
>O trânsito como sempre um pouco caótico...<p>

Um suspiro, e outro bocejo.  
>Naruto olhou no relógio.<p>

Se Sasuke demorasse mais cinco minutos, ele iria buscá-lo.  
>Mais um suspiro.<p>

Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu. Estava nublado.  
>Provavelmente iria nevar...<p>

Mas seus olhos azuis desceram e acompanharam o outro lado da rua.  
>Ele não entendeu como, ou por que, mas prendera-os em um ponto distante, e fora assim que a vira: Ela estava de costas para ele e sorria enquanto acenava para algum desconhecido.<br>Então, ela virou-se brevemente e seus cabelos moveram-se com o vento e ele não precisava que ela virasse completamente para ele para reconhecê-la.  
>Sentia seu coração saltar pela garganta. Um táxi parou a uns dois metros dela e ela caminhou em direção a ele.<p>

Foi tarde demais que suas pernas começaram uma corrida desenfreada para alcançá-la. Ignorou as buzinas e seu provável suicídio em meio aos carros enquanto atravessava a rua... Ignorou também alguns xingamentos parecidos com "Seu imbecil! Você quer morrer?" ou então: "Sai da rua, maluco!" A única coisa que ele via, era a silhueta dela entrar no táxi, e ir embora uma segunda vez...

E foi com o coração na mão e lágrimas nos olhos que ele a viu partir no carro...

-Hinataaaaa!

-Você tá bem mesmo Minato...? - Kane falou virando a cabeça de lado para o olhar o amigo, que tinha a cabeça olhando para o céu nublado.

-Tô... - A resposta de seu amigo foi vaga, mas ele também não teve tempo de perguntar, porque sentiu as bochechas queimarem assim que sua mãe os alcançou e começou a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

Ao contrário de qualquer um, Minato nunca se importaria com esse gesto, nem acharia vergonhoso... E Kane sabia disso e o por quê. Então ele o mirava por alguns instantes e o via focar-se em algum ponto interessante no chão e simplesmente esperava que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele...  
>Porque ele gostava.<p>

Especialmente quando era um estalado beijo na bochecha.

-Mãe, o Minato quase levou um tombaço hoje enquanto agente tava no Museu. - Kane comentou cruzando os braços. Minato encarou-o e revirou os olhos assim que viu Sakura levar uma das mãos à cintura.

-Minato Hyuuga Uzumaki...! - Os três nomes em sequência. Aprendeu que quando vinham assim em ordem por ela, geralmente era um péssimo sinal...

-Não foi nada tia Sakura... - O garoto olhou em volta em busca de seu pai ou seu tio. Qualquer um que o livrasse daquela... -Eu tô bem. Já disse isso ao Kane.

-Pode até ser... - Kane mirou-o. -Mas se não fosse pela moça, você tinha levado um maior tombaço, cara.

-É... Mas eu não levei Itachi. - Disse e o outro franziu o cenho. Ele só o chamava de Itachi quando queria que ele calasse...

-Que moça? - Sakura perguntou cortando a atenção do Uzumaki e do Uchiha um no outro.

-Ahn... Ela segurou o Minato bem na hora, antes dele cair... - Kane.

-E ela disse o nome? - Sakura.

-Renata. - Minato disse com um sorriso.

Então a atenção dos três foi para os dois recém-chegados que subiam as escadas e um deles - Naruto - com uma cara que não sugeria estar disposto ao mínimo de comunicação.  
>E Naruto olhou brevemente para Sakura e abriu a porta de seu quarto.<p>

Sasuke ouviu a porta bater e fechou os olhos em reflexo. Olhou para Sakura, Minato e seu filho que o encararam confusos.

-O que aconteceu...? - Ela perguntou encarando-o e ele levou a mão à testa suspirando.

-Se eu soubesse... Acredite, eu diria. - Falou mirando-a. Sakura franziu o cenho brevemente e olhou para os pequenos. -Ahn... Por que vocês não vão para o Playground? Aproveitem por lá até as três. Logo iremos passear enquanto Naruto e Sasuke vão na reunião, e amanhã eu também não estarei aqui...

-Ahn... Certo. - Kane disse e tocou o braço de seu amigo, que depois de um suspiro, decidiu acompanhá-lo.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07: Um desejo...**

**.  
><strong>

Seus olhos acompanharam brevemente a rua passar por ela.  
>Prendendo-se em um ponto que não estava ali. Era estranho dizer o quanto aquele menino - e seu lindo sorriso - continuassem a invadir a sua mente, e a cada vez que pensava nele...<br>Ela via seus olhos baixarem, e aquele leve tom acizentado aparecer.  
>Suspirou e tremeu um pouco com o frio que entrara pela janela. O taxista imediatamente a fechou.<p>

-Parece que vai vir um frio daqueles... - Ele comentou olhando-a pelo retrovisor. Ela assentiu concordando positivamente.

-Lareira ligada e muito líquido. Para não se resfriar...

-Hum. - O homem aprovou. -Você é médica, moça...? - E perguntou um pouco curioso.

-Não. - Ela disse -Mas trabalho em um hospital... - Comentou e ainda tinha sua atenção na janela. Eles agora passavam por uma parte do Central Park. Poderia ser um ótimo dia para caminhar, mas definitivamente com esse frio, não vinha a ser uma boa idéia.

Precisava agora de um chocolate quente, realmente da lareira acesa, e claro, um bom seriado na TV...

... No entanto, algo veio em sua mente pela enésima vez. O sorriso daquela criança.  
>De alguma forma, desejou do fundo de seu coração, que se tivesse um filho, queria que ele fosse assim como Minato.<p>

E claro, que tivesse aquele lindo sorriso...

-Ele viu quem! - Sasuke encarou-a surpreso e um pouco frustrado.

-Fale baixo, Sakura, quer que os meninos escutem? - E encostou a porta encarando-a, mas ela estava tão ou mais nervosa que ele, afinal, conhecia Renata a mais tempo que ele ou Naruto, já que assim como com seu melhor amigo, ela e a Hyuuga eram amigas desde a infância.

-Como você me dá uma notícia dessas e me pede calma, Uchiha? - Ela não estava só nervosa, mas também irritada. Com ele. -Deus. A Hinata... E... - Ela realmente estava chocada. E quam não estaria afinal? Sua melhor amiga que você não vê a cinco anos... E... - Você não a viu...?

-Não. Só o Naruto viu...

-Onde estavam...?

-Na joalheria. Eu estava comprando o cordão novo pra você... - Disse e instintivamente ela levou a mão ao peito segurando seu crucifixo que ganhara a tantos anos dele, e seu novo colar, já que o antigo arrebentara de forma irreversível. -... Quando vi o Naruto correndo feito um doido no meio dos carros, saí da loja, mas ele correu mais umas duas quadras, o segui...

-Não a viu mesmo...?

-Não. - Ele repetiu. -Quando alcançei o Naruto para xingá-lo, ele me olhou. Estava pálido. Perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele ficou repetindo: "Era a Hinata, Sasuke." "Era ela." Ele queria continuar atrás do táxi, mas já estava longe, e com aquele trânsito doido, nem sei como não o atropelaram antes...

-Acha que era ela...? - Perguntou confusa. Uma ponta de esperança em sua voz.

-Eu não sei... - Disse a única verdade que possuía. -O Naruto disse que sim, que era ela... Se não for, realmente é alguém parecido, Sakura.

-Mas... Por quê ela não apareceria antes, Sasuke? - Perguntou confusa. -Droga... Ela... - Ele se aproximou abraçando-a. -O que aconteceu...?

-Eu não sei... - Repetiu. Aquilo realmente doía muito...

Seus olhos se ergueram para a noite e ele viu um raio tomar o céu.  
>Um brilho tão bonito e intenso, quanto perigoso.<p>

Minato estava sentado no batente da janela. A sua frente, estava a pequena sacada do apartamento do hotel.  
>Mas para entrar lá, ele tinha que descer no pequeno canteiro logo abaixo de si, ou dar a volta e abrir a porta. E se caísse, apenas se sujaria de terra. Preferia ficar ali. Podia ver toda a cidade de Nova York.<br>E era muito bonita.  
>Principalmente à noite.<p>

Não entendeu o por quê, mas a frase de sua tia Sakura lhe veio a cabeça quando ele ergueu novamente os olhos para o céu claro e ainda nublado.

_"Sua mãe sempre amou NY, Minato, mas a única coisa que ela não gostava, era o fato do céu ser assim, sem cor ou nublado. Já que a cidade é muito poluída. Ela odiava quase não poder ver as estrelas..." _

Ele sentiu um frio e sorriu brevemente.  
>Era até gostoso... Respirou fundo, olhou para trás. Seu pai analisava alguma coisa no Laptop. Virou-se novamente para a cidade.<p>

_"...Sua mãe adorava vir aqui, na época de inverno. Ela ama a neve." _

Ele bocejou.  
>E estendeu uma de suas mãos. Corou ao ver um pequeno floco de neve alcançá-la e sorriu.<p>

-Um dia vou trazer você aqui. E vamos ver NY juntos mãe. - Ele disse baixinho, mal sabendo que outro par de orbes azuis acompanhava cada movimento seu, e que sentira borboletas em seu estômago ao ouvir essas palavras.

E bocejou novamente. Dessa vez mais longamente e esfregou um dos olhos. O floco de neve havia derretido em sua mão, e ele apertou o cobertor ainda mais em volta de si.

-Hora de dormir... - A voz de seu pai o fez virar o rosto para mirá-lo, e como a muito tempo não fazia, Naruto se abaixou e pegou o filho no colo, e carregou-o até a cama dizendo: -Boa noite filho.

-Boa noite... Pai. - Ele disse e não demorou muito para virar-se para um lado e ainda com os olhos presos na janela adormecer lentamente.

Naruto foi até a janela e sentiu a brisa fria.  
>Concordou com Minato.<p>

-Vamos **realmente** tê-la de volta, Hina. - E fechou a janela, desligou o notebook e foi se deitar junto com seu filho.

Ela tremeu um pouco e ergueu-se.  
>As cortinas estavam esvoaçando. Claramente seria uma noite fria. Muito fria.<p>

E assim que alcançou a janela para fechá-la, prendeu seu olhar em um pequeno e minúsculo ponto branco que caía cada vez mais e mais... E quando ele ia alcançar o batente, rapidamente moveu uma de suas mãos, segurando-o.

Ergueu-o a altura dos olhos e sentiu uma pequena pontada na cabeça.

_"Será que nosso filho vai ser um futuro viciado em NY, como você Hi?" _

_Uma voz soou, e era como se ela estivesse ao lado **dele**, porque também sentiu seus braços envolverem-na em um abraço e escorou sua cabeça na dele._

_"Talvez... Vou trazê-lo aqui... Vamos ver NY juntos."_

_Então ela ouviu uma gostosa risada.  
>E sentiu um breve beijo em seu pescoço. <em>

Quando percebeu, estava no chão. Suas pernas haviam cedido e estava ajoelhada com as mãos na cabeça.  
>Não pode evitar, as lágrimas vieram logo em seguida, e foi com elas, que levou as mãos aos joelhos abraçando as próprias pernas. Era sua maior lembrança em cinco anos, e a mais importante.<p>

Ela tinha um filho...  
>Deus, um filho...<p>

... Que...  
>... Que não a conhece.<p>

E se ele estivesse sozinho, e se...?

Sua levantada brusca, a fez levar uma das mãos a parede em busca de apoio. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes.  
>Abriu os olhos e olhou para a janela.<p>

Não. Seu filho não podia estar sozinho.  
><strong>Ele<strong> a abraçara e dissera _nosso_.

_Nosso_. Céus, aquilo soou cruel. Onde eles estavam? Sentiam sua falta...? Pensavam que ela estava morta...?

Se... **Lembravam** dela...?

Ele bocejou um pouco cansado, não que não gostasse de levantar cedo, mas aquilo era "madrugar" em seu compreendimento...  
>Suspirou e agradeceu a mulher que lhe entregara um copo, e caminhou calmamente a uma das mesas para escolher um suco. Passou os olhos pelo de uva, mas decidiu-se pelo de laranja.<p>

Sabia que seria um dia cheio. Colocou seu copo na mesa que ocuparia, e se virou. Agora algo para comer.  
>Bocejou novamente. Estava muito cansado, e voltou-se para a mesa com pães, frutas e derivados.<br>Pegou um pão francês, manteiga, e também mussarela e queijo. Era engraçado, mas mesmo que fizesse bem, ele não se dava bem com frutas pela manhã.

-Hei, Kane. - Olhou para trás e sorriu para Minato, que apenas pegou uma xícara acrescentou leite e achocolatado e sentou-se com ele. -Madrugou também...?

-Mais ou menos... Mamãe acordou um pouco irritada porque ia se atrasar... Papai e eu acabamos por acordar também. - O pequeno loiro riu brevemente, parecia de bom humor. E... Sem nenhum apetite? - Não vai comer nada? - Minato deu de ombros e estendeu a mão para alcançar uma torrada e provou-a.

-Estou meio sem fome... - Kane bocejou novamente. -Ficou até tarde no Notebook...?

-Talvez. - Minato sabia que aquilo queria mesmo era dizer "sim." -Mamãe disse que podemos ir ao cinema, enquanto ela vai pro hospital. Podemos ir só nós, contanto que fiquemos com um celular cada um... - Ele disse e bebeu um pouco de seu suco. -O problema é que ela não sabe quanto tempo vai demorar ou se vai ser preciso ficar por lá.

-E o tio Sasuke e o papai...?

-Acho que eles vão pro departamento hoje também... Ainda não sei.

-Oi... - Eles se viraram para ver Sakura aproximando-se e esta sentou-se ao lado dos dois. Distraidamente, Minato estendeu a mão enquanto analisava a tia mais atentamente. Engraçado como ela se parecia com a mulher que o ajudara... Parecia assim, ela com Kane... Sabe? Carinhosa, e tudo mais... E ainda distraidamente, ele mordeu um pedaço de alguma coisa, para logo tossir. -Minato? Tudo bem...?

-Sim... - Falou arranhando a garganta. -... Engasguei.

-Ok... - Sakura falou desconfiada. -Vou levar vocês ao cinema, o que vão ver...?

-Sabe, mãe, uma Lan House seria melhor... - Kane comentou.

-Nada disso. Você precisa dar uma folga a qualquer eletrônico e a si mesmo. - Ela disse e viu-o adquirir uma expressão irritada e cruzar os braços. Sorriu. -Minato, tudo bem mesmo...? - Perguntou novamente, ele parecia um pouco incomodado, pois não parava de pigarrear.

-Não sei. - Admitiu e olhou para o pedaço de comida que provava. Era um doce com certeza... -Essa não! - Falou adquirindo um olhar assustado.

-O que foi? - Sakura e Kane perguntaram juntos.

-Amendoim. Sou alérgico a amendoim!

-Droga Minato, você tem que olhar o que come! - Kane disse irritado.

-Não dá tempo pra isso, sobe e avise Naruto e Sasuke, vou levá-lo ao hospital. Sakura nem esperou o garoto se levantar. Ela mesma o fez ao ver a boca dele vermelha e pegou-o no colo saindo com o mesmo as pressas. Sorte que estavam no primeiro piso, não era necessário pegar um elevador, apenas continuar a correr e alcançar logo o estacionamento e seu carro.

E Minato nunca pensou que sua tia Sakura conseguisse correr tão depressa, ignorar os olhares de provavelmente "uma louca pelo corredor", pedir para ele ficar calmo, e ainda sair do estacionamento fazendo uma manobra digna de algum motorista da stock car...

E ainda sair ignorando qualquer um que ela provavelmente xingaria no trânsito de volta...  
>Se não estivesse tão apressada, claro.<p>

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08: Uma promessa. Um reencontro  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sakura poderia dizer que por ali ser **o hospital** no qual iria trabalhar no futuro, sua primeira intenção era levar Minato ali, mas na verdade, ela pensou em um hospital mais perto, e claro, depois de várias leis de trânsito quebradas, alguns palavrões que a censura não me permitem mencionar aqui, ela optou por ir diretamente para o Hospital Central de NY.

No entanto, a secretária, e agora uma médica ruiva que não lhe interessava o nome a encaravam com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
>Ela mirou-as de volta, e assim que uma moça de cabelos curtos e castanhos, passou por elas, ambas voltaram aos seus postos, e Sakura imediatamente se levantou.<p>

-Como ele está? - Ela se levantou ao ver a mulher se aproximar. Estava muito preocupada.

-Você é a mãe do... Minato...? - Ela disse o nome do pequeno após conferir na prancheta do mesmo. - Eu sou Matsuri. Ele está bem, graças a Deus não haverão sequelas, ou problemas maiores... - Ela optou por não interrompê-la. Ia esperar ela explicar... -... Mas Minato terá que ficar em obsevação...

-... Tem certeza que ele está bem? - Perguntou insegura.

-Tenho. Eu sou pediatra, e alergia em crianças é meio que 65% dos meus atendimentos... - Disse e a viu aliviar seu olhar. -Bem, se quiser ver seu filho...

-... Quero sim. - Sakura disse realmente mais tranquila. -Mas... Minato não é meu filho. Ele é meu afilhado. - Disse e viu-a parecer mirá-la agora de forma engraçada, talvez a estivesse reconhecendo...

-... Você não disse seu nome.

-Desculpe. - Ela estendeu a mão. -Sakura... Uchiha.

-Uchiha? - A outra perguntou surpresa. -A nova... Médica? - Certo. Na verdade perplexa.

-Acho que esse não é o tipo comum para primeira entrevista... É? - A rosada sorriu. Gostara dela. -Olha, eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso... Minato não prestou atenção no que estava comendo, e eu nem vi para onde estava indo... Só... Dirigi, sabe? Ele é como um filho pra mim também...

-Tudo bem, ele me explicou tudo. - Ela falou e fez sinal para que Sakura a seguisse. Assim que começaram a ir pelo corredor, Matsuri continuou. -Ainda assim está fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho com ele, Minato realmente a considera alguém importante. Disse que o tranquilizou, e ainda o carregou... Ele a aprecia como madrinha.

Sakura corou e realmente gostou do comentário.  
>Ela via os olhares de Minato quando ela estava com Kane, e mesmo que não fosse a mãe do garoto, o tratava com tanto carinho, e tem um tão grande por ele, quanto com Kane, seu filho.<p>

-Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu as palavras e agora a porta que Matsuri lhe abria. E ao ouvir a gostosa risada de Minato, também sorriu. -Oi...

-Tia Sakura! - O garoto fez menção de se levantar, mas apenas endireitou-se e se sentou. -Nossa, se eu soubesse que hospital era assim tão legal, tinha comido amendoim puro!

-Minato!

-Brincadeira... - Ele riu da expressão dela, que se sentou.

-Como se sente? - Sakura se aproximou. Ele havia recuperado a cor e o princípio do inchaço havia sumido. Agradeceu aos céus por ele estar bem.

-Bem. - O garoto disse. -Mas... Cadê o papai?

-Falei com Kane a alguns minutos, Sasuke e seu pai já haviam ido para a delegacia... Vou tentar falar com ele mais tarde. - Minato arqueou uma sobrancelha. Provavelmente haveriam mais leis de trânsito quebradas... Sakura franziu os olhos ante ao olhar do afilhado, ele parecia preocupado... -Tudo bem...?

-Uhum... - Murmurou, mas nem um pouco convincente. -Quando vamos ir...?

-Bem, você tem que ficar internado, pelo menos em observação. Felizmente sua alergia não atingiu um nivel... Como posso dizer? Compliocado, como diria Shikamaru.

Ela fez uma imitação bastante convincente do chefe da divisão de inteligência e amigo em Konoha. Minato sorriu com a comparação.

-Isso quer dizer que o Kane está sozinho...?

Sakura sorriu e se sentou diante de Minato, agora os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto.

-Na verdade, ele ficou feliz... - O garoto encarou-a confuso. Normalmente, Kane odiava ficar sozinho, mesmo que ele não fizesse o tipo que conversa, gosta de ter alguém junto com ele... Que lhe conte alguma novidade... Nunca se importou em apenas ouvir. -... Vai aproveitar pra dormir. Disse algo parecido com "Que bom... Vou recuperar o tempo perdido."

-Como sabe que ele iria dormir...? - Minato perguntou segurando uma risada.

-Conheço o Kane, e se fosse o pai dele, faria a mesma coisa. - Os dois riram. -... Se importa se eu... Preciso falar com alguém daqui. Acho que já devem estar me esperando...

-Esse é **o** hospital?

-Sim.

-Tudo bem. Acho que vou imitar o Kane... - E bocejou. -Tô com sono... - Disse e Sakura sorriu levantando-se.

-Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, chame a enfermeira.

-Tá. 

Ele olhou para a foto que ele e Minato tiraram assim que chegara a NY, e lembrou-se de sua discussão com o amigo...  
>... Sabia que mesmo tendo-o convencido, isso não duraria por muito tempo.<p>

_**A DOIS DIAS... **_

_-Espera! Você não pode fazer isso cara... - Ele parou seus passos e Minato estava parado no corredor. Se ele não tivesse tido vontade de ir no banheiro... - Minato, não vai embora... _

_-Você não entende... Mas... Eu preciso ir. Eu tenho que achá-la, Kane. _

_-E o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou irritado, mas não alterou o tom de sua voz. Manteu-a baixa, e ainda firme. Convincente. -Vai perdir esmola na rua pra sobreviver? Minato, se você fizer essa besteira, não vai ser apenas a tia Hinata que vai estar sumida e-. _

_-O que você sabe? - Ele cortou-o e virou-se para encará-lo. -Eu não me importo. Se tiver que pedir dinheiro, ou até trabalhar, eu **realmente** não me importo, Kane! Ela... Ela é minha mãe droga... - Ele levou a mão ao peito. Aquela maldita dor de novo... -Eu preciso tirar isso de mim... Precisa... Parar... _

_-Minato, o que o seu pai vai pensar? _

_-Meu pai não se importa comigo... _

_-Você enlouqueceu? - Ele devolveu agora cortando-o. -Dá pra ver na cara do tio Naruto o quanto ele ama você! - Quase gritou de volta, mas respirou fundo... -Não é assim que você vai resolver as coisas. Além do mais... Mesmo que doa... Você nem sabe como ela é. _

_-Pare de tentar me convencer Kane. - Ele estava irritado, mas as lágrimas agora rolavam livremente pelo rosto dele, e Kane nunca viu os olhos de Minato tão cinzas quanto agora. -Pare de dizer essas coisas... - Ele tentou dizer algo, mas não sabia o que falar. -Você sempre a teve... Ela sempre esteve ali. Com você. _

_-Minato... _

_-... Em dias bons ou ruins. Ela está lá... E você... Você sabe como ela é. E eu nem... _

_-Eu sinto muito. - Ele também sentia seus olhos arderem... _

_-Não é culpa sua... - Minato continuou. Sem encará-lo. -É que... Eu a amo tanto, Kane. Preciso saber o que houve. Por que ela não voltou... Se ela está... Se... Se ela se foi... Eu só... Preciso de respostas. _

_Kane se aproximou e tocou o ombro do amigo, fazendo-o mirá-lo confuso e também surpreso. _

_-Vamos achar sua mãe, **juntos**. - Então os olhos verdes e serenos encararam os ainda azuis surpresos. -Juntos. - Tornou a dizer. -Você não tá sozinho. Estamos com você. Meus pais estão, e seu pai também... Vamos conseguir, Minato. Confie em mim. Eu te prometo isso. _

_"Vamos conseguir, Minato. Confie em mim. Eu te prometo isso..." _

.

Ele nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas adorava ser paciente no hospital.  
>Por como diria Kane, "esses simples fatores":<p>

1. Podia dormir quanto tempo quisesse e a hora que quisesse.  
>2. Adorava o pudim e a gelatina de morango. Principalmente o pudim.<br>3. Ah, e claro, gostava da companhia de sua tia Sakura, que ia vê-lo sempre que tinha tempo...

No entanto, era seu primeiro dia ali - pensou - claro, que ele ia se sentir mais relaxado até depois.  
>Ele alcançou seu pudim e a pazinha. Pelo menos acabaria com as duas colheradas finais antes que alguém recolhesse. E aproveitou que ao abrir a porta, o hospital estava vazio e saiu por esta.<p>

Olhou algumas placas que lhe indicavam com uma seta claramente

**RECEPÇÃO**  
><strong>-<strong>

O problema, é que ele sempre teve problemas com idicações. E ao invés de seguir pela direita como a seta indicava, acabou por ir brevemente pela direita, e depois reto.  
>Caminhou, caminhou...<br>Olhava procurando alguma coisa que lhe lembrasse da entrada do hospital, e imaginou que no futuro, iria colocar mais filtros de água espalhados por um...  
>E franziu o cenho.<br>Por que diabos estava pensando em algo assim...?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e entrou por uma porta.

_-Claro que não Kurenai. _- Ele ouviu uma voz um pouco familiar... _-É que... Eu... Eu não sei. _

_-Querida, _- Uma desconhecida voz soou doce, talvez fosse a tal Kurenai. _-Talvez, você esteja se precipitando. _

_-Me precipitando? _- A outra volveu. Parecia irritada, e até ofendida. _-Eu não estou! Esperei cinco anos pra descobrir isso... _- Agora ela parecia triste. _-E não posso ficar aqui parada enquanto... Bem, você sabe. _

-Ok. Não vou argumentar mais...

Respirou fundo - imediatamente se arrependendo porque espirrou.  
>A porta se abriu, e ele encarou um homem não identificado e uma mulher... Pelos olhos que ele percebeu, ela o encarava surpresa e irritada.<p>

-O que faz aqui? - A voz era realmente de mulher, mas como ambos usavam máscaras - daquelas que médicos usam cobrindo a boca, - uma touca na cabeça e roupas em azul e verde-água, a única coisa que ele pôde pensar em dizer foi:

-Acho que aqui não é a recepção...

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha, e parecia segurar uma risada.  
>A mulher fez o mesmo, - apenas a parte da sobrancelha - mas estava levemente irritada.<p>

-Recepção? - Repetiu apenas para ter certeza. -Por que diabos ia querer-.

-Karin? - A porta atrás de Minato se abriu. Ele não se virou, apenas ouviu. -Matsuri está te procurando. Precisa de você na emergência. - A mulher agora parecia mais irritada porque passou pela dona da voz a Kurenai ele identificou, e abriu a porta já saindo. -Não há de quê.

Suspirou.

-Minato? - A voz de Renata despertou Kankurou, e fez Kurenai esquecer sua breve irritação com a ruiva ingrata. O garoto se virou para fitar quem o chamara, e seu sorriso foi tão grande e puro que Renata se abaixou para receber o abraço. -Hei! O que faz aqui...?

-Achei que fosse a recepção.

-Recepção? - Ela franziu o cenho. Kankurou maneou a cabeça.

-Ele disse isso. Agora a pouco... Se não tivessem chegado... Karin provavelmente o expulsaria... - _A pontapés_, mas ele preferiu não acrescentar esse final, uma forma muito intrigante, depois da palavra "expulsaria" os olhos cinzentos de Renata adquiriram um tom que seria comparado ao assassino. -A recepção é do outro lado do hospital meu amigo. - Ele disse aproximando-se de Minato, que levou uma mão atrás da cabeça em resposta.  
>Kankurou sorriu por debaixo da máscara.<p>

Ele **realmente** havia errado a direção.

-E o que exatamente faz **aqui**? No **hospital**? - Renata perguntou.

Seu tom sugeria que estava preocupada, e Minato apenas encarou-a. E agradeçeu ao conforto que ela passava enquanto o carregava para fora da sala de cirurgia. Se ele desse alguns passos mais, concerteza presenciaria algo que não é recomendado para crianças...  
>Tampoco para qualquer um com estômago fraco.<p>

-Vou auxiliar você no lugar da Karin, Kankurou... - Ele ouviu a voz da mulher que acompanhava Renata. A tal Kurenai.

-Minato...?

-Ahn... - Ele parecia um pouco incomodado em contar isso para ela. Assim como se sentia quando dizia a sua Tia Sakura que fizera algo errado... Especialmente de manhã, mas de alguma forma, sabia que precisava. -Eu... Bem, eu sou alérgico a amendoim... Por acidente... Comi um doce de amendoim...

-E você está bem...? - Ela perguntou ainda séria. Os dois andavam pelos corredores. Renata estava levando-o a recepção, que era onde ele desejava ir desde o começo. Minato maneou a cabeça positivamente. -E o que quer fazer na recepção? - Perguntou por fim.

-Tô morrendo de sede. - A forma natural que ele disse e sincera, - ela não soube ao certo. - a fez rir. E ele adorou ouvir sua risada.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09: ... E muitas surpresas. **

**.  
><strong>

-É de seu agrado? - A mulher perguntou. Ela tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto. Ele também sorriu e voltou sua atenção para as luzes da capital...

Entendia porque ela sempre amara tanto aquela cidade...  
>... Era realmente maravilhosa.<p>

-É sim.

Podia ver o Empire State sumir em meio as nuvens.  
>Talvez acreditasse no livro preferido de seu filho, que ali em cima, estavam os Deuses do Olimpo. Eles escolheram um belo local, mas só vendo, ele acreditaria em algo mais bonito que NY.<p>

Ele também podia ver algumas das árvores do Central Park...  
>... Um maravilhoso lugar para caminhar.<br>E o novo Prédio da Esquadra de Konoha, é a quatro quadras dali.  
>Perfeito.<p>

-E então? - A mulher voltou a perguntar. -Três quartos, sala, cozinha, e ainda uma vista maravilhosa... O que acha?

-Vou ficar com ele. - Disse ainda mirando a janela. -Tenten Mitarashi. - A corretora sorriu.

-Que ótimo Sr. Uzumaki. - Ela tinha uma prancheta em mãos e anotou sua venda, mas voltou-se para o loiro. -Por quanto tempo?

Ele tirou sua própria atenção da cidade e lhe disse:

-O quanto for necessário.

-O que está achando do Hospital...? - Chiyo perguntou fazendo-a se virar e sorrir.

-Você deve ser a Sra. Chiyo. - Sakura lhe estendeu a mão e cumprimentaram-se com um aperto. -Sou...

-Sakura Haruno Uchiha. - Ela disse seu nome. Matsuri ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas logo sorriu. Sakura assentiu. -Especialmente recomendada por Tsunade... Aquela velha ainda é Kage em Konoha. Tókio? - Sakura levou uma mão atrás da cabeça sem graça.

-Vovó... Sakura nem chegou direito, não a espante. - Matsuri pediu com um sorriso sem graça. Chiyo riu.

-Certo, certo... Sakura, posso chamá-la assim? - Ela assentiu. -Pode me chamar apenas de Chiyo. Vovó, ou vovó Chiyo. Não me sinto muito confortável com "senhora".

-Certo...

-Matsuri? - Chiyo chamou-a. -Você mostrou tudo a Sakura?

-Sim... - Ela disse assentindo. -Ela já conheceu quase todo o hospital... E uma das médicas... - Disse quase com um suspiro, o que não passou despercebido por Chiyo. -Ahn, e Kankurou...

-Perfeito. - Chiyo disse. -Apresente-lhe também o futuro diretor geral, Gaara. E claro, a administradora, Renata.

Sakura não entendeu, mas aquele nome, a fez sentir um rápido calafrio.  
>Deve ter sido apenas uma impressão.<br>O dia fora cheio, especialmente com a inesperada internação de Minato. O que a lembrava que devia ir visitá-lo... Sabia o quanto ele era inquieto assim como o pai...

-Ahn... - Sakura começou incerta, mas atraiu a atenção das duas mulheres. -Se não se importarem, eu gostaria de ver meu afilhado... Ele teve um problema de alergia e eu o trouxe para cá essa manhã... - O que a lembrava de ligar para Naruto - de novo - e de quebra dar-lhe uma bronca que por ser policial e pai, seu celular devia estar sempre ligado.

-Oh, tudo bem, Sakura.

-Ele já está melhor? - Chiyo perguntou.

-Está sim, obrigada.

-Então vá vê-lo, afinal, você começa a trabalhar somente amanhã.

-Obrigado. - Sasuke agradeceu ao café que lhe fora servido, mas arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que a mulher olhava dele para Naruto como se estivesse vendo duas peças de roupa na loja e não soubesse qual levar. -Não queremos mais nada... - Ela nem se mexeu. Ele franziu o cenho. -Pode ir agora.

Ela bufou e disse algo que ele nem fez questão de entender, Naruto comia um sanduíche leve. Apenas manteiga, queijo e o pão, e sorriu para o amigo moreno.

-O que foi?

-Ainda me irrita essas atiradas... - Ele comentou.

-Isso só porque tem "atirados" pra cima da Sakura, ou senão você nem se importaria. - Sasuke bufou e desviou o olhar do amigo, fazendo-o rir. -Vocês namoraram no colegial... Foi uma época boa.

-Foi quando você e Hinata também começaram a namorar... Sasuke comentou e viu-o assentir.

Mas naquela época, ele se envolvera com as pessoas erradas em busca de vingança pela morte de seus pais, e logo de Itachi, que durante anos, havia sido acusado do crime. Virou policial para se infiltrar, e se disfarçou como mais novo brinquedinho do provável culpado...  
>Felizmente conseguiu pegar o cara, graças a seu amigo Naruto se salvar...<br>Pediu perdão a Sakura por todo o sofrimento que lhe causou e conseguiu voltar para Konoha como membro do Esquadrão.

Deu ao seu filho, o nome de dois heróis:

Seu irmão, que assumiu a culpa do assassinato de seus pais apenas para pegar o verdadeiro criminoso.  
>E Parker Kane, que tinha uns vinte e cinco anos na época, membro do primeiro Esquadrão de tática que protegeu a ele e a Naruto, mas infelizmente, foi morto...<p>

-Minato...! - Ela o chamou sentia um bolo se formando em sua garganta. Olhou no banheiro e por raios abriu a janela e olhou o trânsito, então se virou assustada para a porta. -Minato! Graças a Deus! - Ela se aproximou e se abaixou abraçando-o, ele que ainda tinha um copo descartável em uma das mãos, franziu o cenho mirando-a intrigado.

-O que foi?

-Onde você se meteu? - Ela perguntou afastando-se e levando uma mão na cintura, o pequeno apenas ergueu o copo de água agora vazio. -Eu estava na recepção... Com a Renata. - Foi a vez de Sakura franzir o cenho. -... A moça que me... Ajudou na porta do museu. - "Salvou" ele era orgulhoso demais para usar essa palavra. -Fui buscar água, entrei em uma sala errada e... Bem, a Renata me achou e me levou até a recepção.

-Certo... - Ela sorriu e se abaixou pegando-o no colo e colocando-o na cama. -Como se sente?

-Bem... - Ele disse cerrando os olhos e dando-lhe um sincero e lindo sorriso, Sakura o cobriu e colocou o copo vazio no criado ao lado de Mianto. -... Quando posso voltar pra casa?

-Amanhã. - Ela disse. -Falei com Sasuke a alguns minutos, e vou retornar e falar com seu pai daqui a pouco... - Ela olhou no relógio, já era meio-dia. -Mas antes, preciso conhecer essa tal Renata. Além de ajudar você, ela também é muito elogiada aqui no hospital, parece ser uma excelente administradora.

O sorriso de Minato aumentou.

-Ela é muito legal... - Ele a fitou por alguns instantes. Sua tia Sakura e Renata eram fisicamente muito diferentes, mas tinham uma personalidade bem parecida, exceto que Renata parecia ser muito mais paciente, ele riu baixo e balançou a cabeça, ela o encarou desconfiada.

-O que foi?

-Nada...

-Nada huh? - Sakura começou a fazer cócegas no pequeno, que chorava de tanto rir.

-Pare... Tia... Sakura...! - O garoto protestou em meio as risadas, e limpou uma lágrima ainda sorrindo. Sakura o cobriu novamente.

-Ok... Descanse, eu vou falar com seu pai daqui a pouco ok?

-Tá.

Ela saiu do quarto e se aproximou da ruiva que lhe foi apresentada, - e a encarou olhando-a com o nariz empinado e uma sobrancelha arqueada - mas talvez fosse apenas impressão sua, e não implicância da criatura.

-Oi... - A mulher esperou Sakura continuar, e ela realmente queria evitar qualquer "fadiga". -... Você saberia me dizer qual é a sala da administradora... Renata?

-Eu não sou recepcionista.

Sakura respirou fundo.  
>Precisava reunir forças para não socá-la, e graças aos céus uma alma bondosa, bonita - e muito educada - a respondeu antes que precisasse.<p>

-Fica naquela porta... - Ele disse sorrindo-lhe, e estendendo a mão. -Sou Kankurou, você já deve ter conhecido a neurocirurgiã... - Disse apontando brevemente para Karin e aproximou-se de Sakura sussurrando. -Não se preocupe amor, ela é neurótica assim mesmo...

-Ahn... Obrigada pela informação...

Ela poderia rir com o comentário de Kankurou, mas depois do "amor" ficou um tanto embaraçoso. Seguiu em silêncio e bateu três vezes na porta onde dizia a placa ADMINISTRADORA RENATA, mas ao não obter resposta alguma, entrou. A sala era bem arrumada, e sabia que iria gostar de Renata, pois esta tinha um gosto parecido com o seu.  
>A sala era toda branca, mas uma das paredes parecia ser feita de madeira, uma arquitetura bem interessante...<br>Uma planta bonzae em cima da mesa mais afastada e perto da janela, alguns utensílios que podem ser necessários, uma pequena mesa de centro, uma poltrona e um sofá cercando-a, e claro, uma escrivaninha mais ao canto para que ela fizesse seu trabalho, ou seja, uma sala não tão grande, mas bastante confortável.

Sakura se aproximou da escrivaninha, ali havia uma foto, ela não entendeu o motivo de seu coração bater tão forte, mas franziu gradativamente o cenho ao ver uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e de costas na praia, a foto era realmente bonita, e pela assinatura que ela viu em baixo "Por: Nina Sousa" percebeu que fora tirada por uma profissional, mas parecia um tanto triste...  
>Algo faltava nessa foto...<br>... Talvez alguém.

-Renata? - Ela ouviu a voz de um homem e se virou para a porta. Colocou a foto de volta em seu lugar e encarou-o. -Ahn... Desculpe, achei que fosse Renata. Até estranhei... Pensei que ela estivesse fora...

-Fora? Ela não está no hospital? - Sakura ainda perguntou confusa.

-Bem... Ela teve uma pequena emergência... Precisou ir as pressas para Nova Jersey.

-Wow... - Sakura lamentou-se. Ela realmente queria conhecer Renata, mas teriam muitas oportunidades... -Certo. Obrigada.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e a encarou.  
>Sakura mirou-o de volta. Os olhos verdes sendo literalmente fuzilados pelos azuis que diziam "eu te avisei" em silêncio.<p>

-Eu disse que não era necessário falar pra ele... - O garoto começou. Um lamento tardio. -Isso vai ser um problema.

-E o que queria que eu disesse quando chegasse em casa Minato? - Ela perguntou em um leve tom de irritação. -"Desculpa Naruto, o Minato comeu amendoim hoje de manhã, e me pediu para te dizer que não quer que você saiba que ele está no hospital, pra que não tenha um ataque!" - E olhou descrente para o garoto. -Ele é seu pai!

-Paranóico. - O garoto falou suspirando. -Droga... Isso vai ser um grande problema.

-Ainda assim, ele é seu pai.

-... Que vai ter um ataque quando chegar aqui. Sabe como ele é... O tio Sasuke vive dizendo isso... - O garoto apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar da palavra... Estava na ponta...

-Acelerado. - Ela o lembrou quase rindo pelo olhar dele, mas disfarçou. -Não adianta. Naruto é seu pai. Ele tem direito de saber que o filho está internado, mesmo que mate a madrinha no processo por ela não tê-lo procurado com mais convicção para avisar... - Foi a vez dela suspirar.

-Tia Sakura você sabe que isso é-.

-Um grande problema. É eu já sei.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora.<p>

Pra compensar, todos os capitulos q eu postei no AS.

Bjos e comentem ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Eu e ele. Parte I.**

Os olhos do homem - pelo menos o que estava descoberto - vagou pelos papéis sob a mesa, e ele logo os ergueu olhando para os que passavam sem simplesmente se importar com sua presença ali.  
>Talvez não se importassem afinal.<p>

Eles precisavam de um novo Hokage e o elegeram para substituir a Quinta temporariamente...  
>... Mas se fosse necessário, ele transformaria isso em um <strong>permanentemente<strong>.

Seus olhos se ergueram para o aparelho de TV, onde a jornalista anunciava a notícia que provavelmente corria pelo mundo.

_"Danzo é elegido novo Hokage de Konoha, Tóquio.  
>Tsunade ainda permanece em coma, os policiais da esquadra da Folha não querem dar mais detalhes, e pedem o respeito para com a Quinta". <em>

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios.  
>Ele ainda não confiava em Madara, mas ele conseguiu vencer um dos obstáculos. Um grande passo... <p>

Era estranho o fato de ninguém ter nenhum registro dela, e nem mesmo em "desaparecidos" ela não se encontrava.  
>E a cada palavra que ouvia do detetive de seu caso, defintivamente odiava mais a polícia. Porque lhe era mais claramente incompetente...<p>

-Não... Eu... Agradeço qualquer informação. - Ela queria gritar e pedir para sua mente se recordar, mas mesmo tentando qualquer coisa. Um flash back, qualquer coisa... Nada vinha. -E qualquer novidade, me ligue. - Ela ergueu os olhos do aparelho e franziu o cenho levemente, mas parou seus passos assim que percebeu que iria bater de frente com algo... Alguém nesse caso. -Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. - Sua voz era um pouco rouca, e ela não resistiu se virando para fitá-lo. Se arrependendo, pois os olhos do homem eram em um tom tão claro, e sua pele era tão azul, que ela tinha a impressão que ele fosse um animal, e não um ser humano. Ele parecia um tubarão. -Sou Kisame...

-É novo aqui? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido. Curiosidade talvez...

-Sim... - Disse. -Eu sou... Bem, eu trabalho no almoxarifado. - Ele contou-lhe. Ela estendeu a mão.

-Sou Renata. A administradora.

-Oh... É um prazer conhecê-la enfim Renata.

-O prazer é todo meu. - Ela voltou seus passos na direção da porta. Abrindo-a e logo fechando. Mas assim que o fez franziu o cenho. Por que quem trabalhava no almoxarifado estava próximo aos quartos dos pacientes? E por que ela teve a impressão que esse tal Kisame iria entrar no quarto de Minato...?

-Tia Sakura...?

Ela ouviu a voz sonolenta do garoto e sorriu, esquecendo-se de sua preocupação, e agora colocando o telefone em seu bolso.

-Não. Sou eu. - Minato imediatamente se levantou em um pulo e assim que ela se aproximou, ele estendeu os braços alcançando-a para um gostoso e longo abraço.

Ambos ouviram o destravar da maçaneta, mas ninguém entrou. 

Seus olhos negros acompanharam o moviemento das pessoas a sua frente.  
>Ali realmente parecia valer a pena... Talvez ele até acabasse por ficar permanentemente. No entanto, os crimes em NY são bem complexos para dizer a verdade...<br>Depois de algum tempo... Nada animadores...

... Era isso que o preocupava.  
>Perigo.<p>

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo seu telefone - que estava no vibra cal - em seu bolso. Talvez se fosse outra pessoa, Sasuke provavelmente não teria atendido.

_-Oi amor._ - Ele sorriu ao simples cumprimento. Poderia ficar horas, apenas para escutar sua voz.

-Oi.

_-Sasuke, o Naruto está com você?_ - Ela parecia ligeiramente preocupada, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão dele. _-Eu não consigo falar com aquele idiota._ - Certo. Realmente não era impressão, e pela forma que ela falava, parecia estar andando de um lado para o outro. **Péssimo** sinal.

A conhecia bem para reconhecer esses sinais...

-Ele está no gabinete do Capitão, acho que vai demorar... - Contou-lhe. - Algo errado, Sakura?

_-Droga._ - Ela praguejou. Ele sabia que **tinha** algo errado. Levantou-se e já estava andando em direção ao seu carro. _-Minato teve uma intoxicação. Ele é alérgico a amendoim, mas comeu com alguma coisa... Um doce, eu não sei ao certo. Estamos no hospital... _

-Ele-.

_-Está bem._ - Ela o completou sabendo o que ele iria perguntar. E ele respirou aliviado. _-Foi só um susto. Pedi ao Kane para subir e avisar vocês, mas já tinham ido... _

Ele confirmou que Naruto estava ansioso para saírem pois queria verificar uma coisa - que por acaso ele não sabe o quê, ouviu ela lhe contar tudo, e por fim perguntou:

-Quer que eu fale com ele...? Ou que vá para aí? - Ela parecia estar pensando, pois não respondeu. -Sakura?

_-Queria que falasse com ele._ - Ela pediu. _-Que o preparasse primeiro, e me ligasse assim que o fizer. Vou explicar pessoalmente e tenho certeza que ele vai enlouquecer. **Eu** enlouqueceria. _- E ele também se fosse com ela ou Kane, claro.

-Tudo bem... Eu vou falar com ele.

_-Obrigada amor..._ - Ele podia sentir que ela estava mais relaxada. Sorriu. _-Te amo._

-Eu também te amo.. - Com todos esses anos, a convivência com Sakura, era tão mais fácil dizer essas palavras sem sentir uma pontada no peito, ou medo de que nunca mais pudesse repetí-las. -Até mais tarde.

E desligaram.

-Sasuke? - Ele ouviu a voz de seu amigo, que o olhava intrigado. -... Ahn... O Kakashi quer falar com a gente. - Sasuke assentiu. Kakashi havia sido transferido e estava em NY a quase seis anos como capitão do Departamento de Polícia. -Tudo bem, cara?

-Sim... - Ele disse voltando com o amigo para dentro do distrito policial. -Conversamos mais tarde. Vamos ver o que o Kakashi quer primeiro. 

Ela abriu uma pequena fresta da porta, mas ao ver a silhueta de Matsuri ao longe, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sakura! - A encarou assutada e olhou para ela que recuperava o fôlego com dificuldade. Muita dificuldade. Provavelmente ela teria corrido bastante... -Eu procurei a Renata por todo o hospital para acalmá-lo... Você precisa dizer para ele que nós... Que o horário de visitas... Já... Acabou... E que... Oh, Deus! - Ela reclamou por último.

Provavelmente o fôlego já era.  
>Claramente...<p>

Karin que vinha logo atrás, tinha um olhar superior por trás dos óculos, e carregava duas pastas de pacientes Sakura identificou.

-Um tal de Naruto está na recepção. Ele quer chamar a polícia porque sequestraram seu filho ou algo do tipo.

-Ele o quê?

Sakura soltou a maçaneta da porta e saiu às pressas.  
>Ela sabia que seu amigo loiro enlouqueceria com a notícia da internação de Minato, mas não sabia que seria tanto. <p>

Ele suspirou parado a porta do hospital - ainda não havia entrado.  
>Contar para Naruto que seu filho estava internado por uma intoxicação alérgica, foi mais ou menos assim:<p>

Xingamentos e palavrões proibidos pela censura de serem mencionados...  
>... Alguns olhares surpresos aos que rodeavam-os, e até assustados...<br>... Inúmeras leis de trânsito quebradas enquanto dirigiam para o hospital. Ah, e claro, um Naruto furioso com seu próprio celular que carregava no hotel, e com o de Sasuke que acabara a bateria quando ele ia ligar para Sakura...

Mas ele não podia culpá-lo. Foi mais ou menos assim quando soube que Sakura estava dando a luz ao seu primogênito.  
>Claro que a mediadora era Hinata, e que ela conseguiu acalmá-lo antes de permitir que ele entrasse na sala de parto, enquanto Naruto o olhava desesperado imaginando quando fosse sua vez...<p>

... Certo...  
>Talvez tenha sido mais complicado que isso. <p>

-Que foi? - Ele ergueu os olhos para a mulher a sua frente. - Ela perguntou vendo seu olhar.

-É o meu pai...

Falou um pouco sem graça. Provavelmente, a entrada do hospital estaria um caos, e seu pai estaria muito nervoso, e ele sabia - palavras de seu tio Sasuke - que a única pessoa que conseguia acalmá-lo completamente era sua mãe Hinata. Sua tia Sakura, talvez o fizesse se tranquilizar um pouco.  
>Apenas um pouco.<p>

-Certo. Vem cá. - Ela pegou-o no colo e ergueu-o sem dificuldade, assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara com Matsuri e ainda Karin.

-Renata?

-Vamos falar com o pai de Minato... - Ela disse olhando para Matsuri que assentiu. Karin arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Voltamos logo.

Minato escorou a cabeça no ombro da mulher, e viu sua tia Sakura com seu pai - de costas para ele - diante do balcão da recepção. Ambos conversando. Nenhum havia notado a presença deles, e ela se aproximava cada vez mais.

Minato viu seu pai erguer os dois braços em clara discórdia com algo que sua tia dissera.  
>Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e levou sua mão à testa.<p>

-Não Sakura. Eu quero vê-lo. Agora.

-Naruto... - Ela suspirou. Hoje realmente ele estava impossível.

-Papai...?

A voz de Minato fez ambos se virarem, mas a atenção não se prendeu no menino, e sim na mulher que o carregava.  
>Ela tinha os olhos presos na criança, que de certa forma, parecia não constrangido, mas assustado. Muito assustado.<p>

-Meu... Deus. - A voz de Sakura falhou, mas para Naruto foi audível.

-Hei... - Minato olhou para a mulher que o carregava, e logo para o seu pai.

Por que ele olhava para eles... Assim? Para **ela**! E por que seus olhos estavam vermelhos...? Ele estava... Chorando? Ela também olhou para o homem, seu coração deu uma batida forte e seu estômago algumas voltas.

_"Será que nosso filho vai ser um futuro viciado em NY, como você Hi?"_

Por que ele a olhava daquele jeito?  
>Ele tinha os olhos de Minato, só que muito mais claros... E aquela mulher atrás dele? Ela tinha uma das mãos na boca e a outra na barriga como se impedisse um choro...<br>E...

_"Mi... Minato?" _

_"Sim. Minato."_

_"Nosso... Minato."_

-Naruto.

-Hinata... - A voz saiu baixa, mas ele foi o primeiro a proferir. Os olhos de Minato se direcionaram novamente para ela... E ela franziu o cenho encarando os dois a sua frente. O que se parecia com a criança que ela carregava se aproximou. -Hina?

-O... O quê? - Ela sentiu o corpo de Minato tremer e ficar frio... Ele a encarava e estava tão pálido... Mas uma fina lágrima deslizou por sua face, e ela apenas mirou-o. E percebeu que sentia o mesmo que ele.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Eu e ele. Parte II**

Ela franziu o cenho.  
>Com Minato em seu colo, ignorou todos os olhares a sua volta.<p>

O pequeno nada conseguia dizer, apenas mirá-la. As fotos que tinha de sua mãe invadindo-o, mas ao invés de ver o rosto dela, ele via o da mulher que o carregava para sua sala.

Ela ainda com ele no colo, deu a volta em sua mesa e abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha.  
>Colocou-o sentado na mesa de frente para ela e pegou uma caneta depositada na mesinha. Os dois que estavam na recepção a seguiram, mas ela so via o papel diante de seus olhos<br>E escreveu nele o que ouvira.

Não era _Renata_ como adotara a cinco anos... Era **_Hinata_**, e ele... **_Naruto_**.

_"_ _ N A T A S2 _ _ R _ T O" _

_"H I N A T A S2 N A R U T O" _

Ela ergueu os olhos para o garoto.  
>Ele estava assustado demais para dizer algo, para protestar e ainda mais para pensar.<p>

_"Minato. Nosso Minato." _

_"Eu tenho um filho Kurenai, você tem alguma idéia de como eu me sinto por não me lembrar nem mesmo o nome dele?" _

_As palavras que gritou em meio ao choro para sua maior incentivadora serviram apenas para ela desabar novamente. Kurenai aproximou-se abraçando e ela retribuiu.  
>E ela simplesmente se permitiu chorar. <em>

-Hi... - O loiro começou.

-Naruto. - Sakura falou seu nome novamente e segurando em seu braço. Ele não desviou os olhos de Hinata que o mirava também, mas ficou calado para ouvir Sakura. -Minato. Ele... Ele está aqui.

-Ele a conhece...? - Sua voz saiu num sussuro, e ele se surpreendeu por ela ter realmente saído.

-Minato. - Sakura se aproximou e engoliu o bolo que se formava em sua garganta. O garoto nem mesmo se virou para olhá-la. A mulher atrás da mesa tinha a atenção dos três pares de olhos ali.

-... Mam... - A palavra que ele desejou a vida inteira proferir, agora estava entalada em sua garganda. Minato fechou os olhos com força. Estava doendo tanto...

Droga. Droga, droga.

-A... - Ele sentiu alguém segurá-lo novamente. Era... Era ela.

-Fique com ele... - Ela conseguiu dizer e Sakura assentiu. Estendeu os braços para pegar Minato que abraçou o pescoço de Hinata como se sua vida dependesse desse gesto. -Calma. Eu... Vamos conversar. Mas... Acho que preciso falar com seu pai primeiro.

-Eu não quero ir...

-Minato... - Sakura o chamou.

Ela não o culpava.

-Confie em mim. - Hinata disse apertando-o contra si. Mal acreditando que aquela criança, era a sua criança. Seu filho. Seu Minato. -... Você confia?

Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça e cedeu. Sakura o pegou e parou para olhar para Naruto, que assentiu.  
>Ela passou pelo amigo sentindo o coração bater tão forte, mas sabia que não era nada comparado a emoção daqueles três. Fechou a porta atrás e Minato abraçou-a, agora em meio a um choro silencioso.<br>Ela o apertou firme contra si, e viu Sasuke parado exatamente onde ela e Naruto o deixaram. Ele se aproximou.

-Sakura...?

-Deus... - Ela disse baixo. Algumas pessoas encaravam o casal. Eles trocaram alguns olhares. Estavam em meio a uma conversa silenciosa. -Você... Pode buscar o Kane? - Ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos. -Não o quero sozinho no hotel... Nem por mais um minuto.

-Tudo bem. - Ele a mirou mais uma vez. Seus olhos perguntando-lhe sobre Minato. -... Vamos voltar pro quarto dele... Por hora.

Sasuke assentiu e se virou para pegar o carro de seu amigo e voltar para o hotel e pegar seu filho.  
>... Ele estava errado.<br>Aquele seria não seria apenas um longo dia, mas também um dia inesquecível.

-Por quê? - Naruto franziu o cenho ante a primeira pergunta dela. O que...? -Por quê só agora? Me diz. Por quê não antes... Só agora?

Ele engoliu em seco, mas reuniu uma coragem - que não sabia que tinha - e disse:

-Eu nunca te deixei... Eu levei cinco anos, dez meses e quatorze dias para descobrir que estava realmente viva. - Ela o olhou surpresa. -Eu conto. - Disse. -Mas... Depois de todo aquele tempo, buscas sem fim, e o encerramento do caso... - Ele não queria confessar, mas sabia que precisava. -Eu desisti. - Riu sem humor. -Lutei tanto por conquistar tantas coisas. Respeito, reconhecimento, e desisti daquilo que me era mais importante... É.

-O que aconteceu...?

-Você não se lembra? - Ele perguntou. Era realmente a única explicação para ela nunca ter voltado.

-Não. Eu não... Não me lembro de nada. - Admitiu. Ele deu um passo para frente. Ela desviou o olhar do dele novamente. -Eu... Me lembrei de uma coisa, não era um nome, mas... Eu ouvi sua voz. Disse que "talvez o nosso filho fosse um futuro viciado em NY". E... Do nome dele. Minato. Mas...

Ele sorriu.  
>Nenhum dos dois se importava com as lágrimas que caíam livremente.<p>

-Ele sempre acreditou que você estava... - Ele não completou a frase, mas ela sabia o que significava. -Eu... - Sentiu um bolo em sua garganta. Esperou toda a sua vida para reencontrá-la, mas por que demônios nada parecia estar certo! -... Ele sempre sonhou em conhecer essa cidade, mas eu sempre a odiei. Porque ela te tirou de mim.

-Quero... Eu preciso saber: como?

-Um assalto. Você foi baleada, e caiu no rio...

-Por que... Por que nunca me acharam?

-Eu descobri a alguns dias que haviam encobrido muito da cena do... Crime...

Ela era a segunda pessoa que ele contava. A verdadeira razão de aceitar sua volta para NY. O pedido de seu filho. Muitas coisas não foram explicadas, e talvez isso fosse a razão pela qual nunca conseguira reencontrá-la...  
>Até agora.<p>

-... Como?

-Temos... Tanto para conversar, para... Para esclarecer.

-Eu preciso saber, Naruto.

Ela ouvira a outra chamá-lo, mas dizer o nome dele saiu de uma forma tão natural, que era como se estivesse pronto pra ser dito o tempo todo.  
>Talvez estivesse.<p>

Ele se aproximou mais.  
>Agora estavam a meros centímetros de distância.<br>Os olhares ainda fixos um no outro.

-Como conheceu o Minato...?

-No museu.

-Então você estava lá. - Ele fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela viu o sorriso de Minato, que tanto adorava ali... Nele. -Eu... Estava começando a achar que tinha mesmo enlouquecido. - Ela franziu o cenho. E ele esclareceu. -Te vi saindo de um táxi.

Os dois novamente se perderam ante aos olhares, as perguntas que não saiam...

-Naruto... Nós... Precisamos...

-Eu sei. - Ele precisava tocá-la. Precisava confirmar que ela estava realmente ali. Que não era um sonho. Mais um sonho.

Ela sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, e levou a sua própria sobre a dele.  
>Seu reflexo seria tirá-la dali, mas ela apenas permitiu que ele aprofundasse o carinho.<p>

-Não torne isso ainda mais difícil... - Ele estava ali. Ele realmente estava ali. E dessa vez não era uma imagem sem rosto, e tampoco um sonho. Era... Era real. Era...

-Sabe quanto tempo eu senti falta disso...? - Ele disse e tocou sua testa na dela. Ela não se afastou. -De te tocar... De... Apenas olhar pra você. - E se aproximou cauteloso, e ela permitiu que o fizesse. -... De te beijar. - E uniu a palavra a ação.

Os lábios dela entreabriram-se para recebê-lo.  
>Uma de suas mãos o tocou no peito, e ele aprofundou o beijo, mas as mãos dela, afastaram-no brevemente.<br>Suas respirações se mesclando. Seus olhos ainda fechados.

-Não torne isso ainda mais complicado... Apenas... - Ela perdeu as palavras, e permitiu que uma fina lágrima caísse. -Não faça disso um sonho. Por favor, Naruto.

-Senti falta de ouvir sua voz. - Ele sorriu abrindo os olhos brevemente. Ela ainda permanecia com os próprios cerrados. -... Mas isso não é um sonho Hinata. - Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz. -Não mais... 

Ela puxou a maçaneta devagar para não fazer barulho.  
>Sabia que o menor dos ruídos o despertaria, e que agora precisava pensar.<br>Precisava realmente botar a cabeça no lugar, ou então explodiria. Assim que escorou na parede ao lado da porta franziu gradativamente o cenho. A sua frente, havia ninguém menos que:

-Karin.

-Oh, que bom que sabe meu nome.

Difícil esquecer. E ainda mais com esse olhar superior e nariz empinado...

-Realmente não é uma boa hora. - Sakura falou dando alguns passos para frente. Queria chegar depressa a sala de Hinata.

Precisava falar com ela... Sobre Minato. Deus. Ela iria encontrá-la de qualquer forma, iria conhecê-la de qualquer maneira, e isso era algo tão... Tão bom.  
>Mas era como se estivesse com um bloqueio em sua mente... E agora, um a sua frente.<p>

-Escute-.

-Não. Escute você. - Ela realmente não tinha a mínima paciência para aquela cobra. -Estou com um problema sério. E se ainda não percebeu, eu não quero ser incomodada. E muito menos começar a aturar problemas um dia antes de meu trabalho. - Ela não elevou a voz. Além de não precisar, não podia correr o risco de acordar Minato. Me poupe ao trabalho, se preferir, me acompanhe e veja pessoalmente o que está acontecendo, mas por favor, não enche!

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver sua esposa discutindo com uma ruiva - agora mais abismada que ele com certeza, - e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sakura segurou sua mão e virou o filho para que a acompanhassem.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho ao ver um homem olhar para o quarto de Minato.  
>Talvez fosse apenas impressão sua, mas ele agora erguera um documento para um médico - que agradeceu - e assinou. .<p> 


End file.
